The New Beginning
by Xrem-1412
Summary: 20 years has passed since the downfall of the Black Organization. 20 years of peace has fallen over our characters but the Organization has a plot that threatens that peace. There is a problem, the children of our characters are the only ones capable of solving the case and they cannot receive any help from their parents. This will be a case that tests time, wits and sanity.
1. The Usual Morning

**The Usual Morning**

* * *

It is a quiet, peaceful morning. The sun is slowly creeping up on the horizon shining through a window onto two sleeping figures embracing the other, enjoying the warmth. The birds are singing and it was a peaceful morning. The two figures sleep on as if nothing in the world can disturb their slumber.

"NO YOU'RE WRONG!"

The woman in the bed shifts a little and groans. She opens one of her eyes and looks to her companion. She elbows her sleeping partner painfully in the ribs. The man moves a bit and starts moaning from the jab.

"Hmm… figure out what's wrong this time Shinichi" said the woman. The man known as Kudo Shinichi turns around to face the other way and continues sleeping thus ignoring the woman's request. The woman becomes irritated by her partner's lack of movement, shoves him off the bed and he fell off with a yelp and lands with a thud.

Shinichi moans on the floor then picks himself up and drags his feet over to the door while rubbing one of his eyes. He puts his hand on the doorknob mumbling. While opening the door he turns around and complains to the woman in the bed, "You know, I should be sleeping not doing this right now."

"Love you too Shinichi." Kudo Ran turns to Shinichi and gives him a grateful smile. One look at her smile was all he needed and he brightens up and walks out their bedroom with a gentle smile on his face.

Shinichi walks downstairs and heads toward the source of the racket. He hears yelling through the hallways as he approaches the library of his home. He makes a sour face trying to imagine what is happening inside.

Shinichi approaches the library and opens the door wide enough to peer inside. He sees two teenagers, one boy and one girl, both the age of 15 arguing over a sheet of paper the female is holding.

"I keep telling you that the answer is B!" the girl yells angrily, waving the sheet of paper around.

The boy jumps a little by the outburst but counters "I keep saying that the answer is C! And first of all why do you keep looking at my homework. Secondly I know for sure the answer is C cause it is my homework and I did the all the work, thirdly what I say on my homework goes, and lastly STOP LOOKING AT MY HOMEWORK IRENE!" yells the boy at the top of his lungs.

The boy looks to the girl and becomes irritated with her waving his homework around and lunges at the girl trying to snatch the sheet of paper but she keeps it away from him with her other hand.

Shinichi who was listening to this argument outside the door runs his hand through his messy hair and sighs. _'This is going to take a while'_ Shinichi thought while composing himself. He pushes the door completely open and strides into the huge library. The two teens stopped glaring at the other at the sound of someone coming in and looks in the direction that Shinichi came in.

"Tou-san." the two whisper in unison. The anger they showed earlier disappears in a flash and all that was left was pure nervousness. They look at each other and swallow the saliva in their throats while looking back at the man that just strode in hands in his pajama pockets.

Shinichi looks at the both of them in their bright, blue eyes and asks in a calm voice "What is going on in here? It is 6 o'clock in the morning and the two of you are yelling up a storm that is loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. Right now there are people still sleeping which included me. Now tell me what's wrong."

"CONAN HAS SOMETHING WRONG ON HIS HOMEWORK AND I AM TRYING TO CORRECT IT!"

"DO NOT AND YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AT MY HOMEWORK STUPID!"

"I AM TRYING TO HELP! AND DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

The anger and yelling from earlier came back but with more fierceness and a couple of swears. This time Shinichi's ears started ringing due to the close proximity he is to the yelling match. He looks at them wondering where they have gotten their lungs from.

The two of them continues shouting comments at each other ignoring their father while Shinichi tries to comprehend what just happened.

_'What happened? I just asked them what was wrong. Huh, I am a great detective that chased down cold hearted criminals for a living but I can't control two teens arguing.'_ thought the irritated man.

Shinichi runs one of his hands through his hair and sighs. He looks to the teens and saw that they were ready to throw punches. He then decides to stop them by going in-between them and pushing them apart.

"All right already both of you stop yelling and tell me what happened. One at a time please, starting with you Conan." Shinichi said while facing the boy. The two of them stops and looks at their father.

The boy, Conan, says "Well Irene keeps looking at my homework and says that there is something wrong but I worked on it and I know for a fact that it's right and I keep telling her to stop looking and give it back but she just keeps on…"

"Well it's your fault that you keep leaving it on the table." mumbles the girl interrupting Conan. Conan then gives her a cold glare.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE LOOKING AT MY WORK IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The girl looks back at him with her own cold glare.

The two of them then starts arguing again and throwing insults at the other.

_'Oh my head. I better get a good case later, or I will go insane'_ Shinichi thinks while holding his head and shaking it.

"Okay be quiet both of you" said Shinichi arms crossed. The both of them stops arguing and look at Shinichi.

"Now Irene exactly why are you looking at Conan's homework and what is wrong with it."

The girl, Irene, looks at her father. "I was looking for my bag when I saw the work on the table and looked it over and saw something was wrong. Then Conan walks in and asks me for his homework. I then point out that the answer was wrong. He keeps on insistin-"

"My homework is right and you aren't supposed to be looking at it in the first place." Conan cut in.

"Don't interrupt me Conan!' Irene screeches. Then the bickering starts again.

_'Why can't I get a break today?'_ Shinichi moans and looks at the wall clock. The time showed it was 6:10. _'How long does it take to calm down twins?' _Shinichi asks himself.

After a couple of seconds listening to their argument and deciding trying was futile he gives up and walks out of the library and goes to the large staircase.

"Ran! Please help me I am dying down here!" yells a tired Shinichi. He waits for a couple of seconds until he hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

Ran walks down and looks at her husband "What are they arguing about this time, Shinichi?" Ran asks while tying a bathrobe on. "I was about to shower so this better be good."

"Well… I think they are arguing over a problem in Conan's homework." Shinichi says while rubbing the back of his head. "I tried to get them to explain but it always leads to the same argument and I am getting a headache."

"Huh, the great detective can handle cold crimes but can't handle twins arguing?" Ran says with a smirk while patting his shoulder.

"I was just thinking the same thing not too long ago" Shinichi mumbles. Then suddenly they hear a crash that resonated throughout the house.

"What was that?" Ran said while facing the library.

"I hope it's not what I think they're doing." Shinichi grumbles. The both of them runs to the library and charges inside. What they saw were papers and books littered around the room and the twins wrestling on the ground.

"The library!" Shinichi yelps while looking around.

"Don't worry about the room help me stop them!" Ran says while pointing to the brawl.

Shinichi and Ran go to the teens and separate them, putting them as far away as possible from the other.

"Okay" Ran starts and looks at the boy she pulled away. "Show me the homework right now and I will correct it so this argument can be laid to rest and you two have to clean up this mess." she says to the teens while waving her hand to the mess.

The two of them looks around the library just realizing how big of a mess they made. They both groaned at the thought of cleaning the mess up. "Do we have too? Can we do this after school?" Irene complains while looking at her father.

"Yea, I agree with her." Conan says while pointing to his sister. "Oh, now you guys agree on something this morning." Shinichi grumbles.

"Nope, the two of you created this mess and you will clean it up now okay sweeties." Ran says while ruffling their hair. "Now where is the homework?" Ran asks while looking around.

"I think it got lost in the mess." Conan says mimicking his mother's action.

"Clean up this mess and find the paper, while your mother and I prepare for today. I want this mess cleaned up by the time we're done. Do I make myself clear?" Shinichi says while walking to the door.

"Yes tou-san." the twins grumble in unison while glaring at the other.

"Good and make sure you give me that homework. Now, Shinichi I am gonna shower first don't you dare go in the bathroom!" Ran yells while walking out the door.

The library was silent for a while until they heard the sound of doors closing. "You do the books. I'll pick up the papers." Irene says. "Sounds good to me." Conan replies.

After 30 minutes of cleaning up the huge mess, they finished. Irene looks to the clock and sees it is now 6:45 "Phew that was long." Irene says while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Hey have you found my homework yet?" Conan asks Irene while putting the books back on the shelf. He wondered how their fighting managed to get the books off the shelf.

"Yeah I found it under the desk better give this to kaa-san and show you that I was correct." Irene says to Conan while walking to the door.

"Hell no, I am correct and kaa-san will confirm it Irene." Conan says while following.

They open the door to the smell of pancakes in the air. They both run to the kitchen to find pancakes and syrup on the counter, their mom flipping some pancakes, and their dad reading a newspaper on the counter while drinking coffee.

"That smells good." Conan remarks while looking at his mom. Irene was already sitting down stuffing herself with pancakes. "Mff... I... Knof... righ...whast goo to" Irene says with her mouth full.

"Irene you're going to choke yourself like that drink something.' Shinichi says while putting down his paper.

"Your father is right we don't want another accident already do we?" Ran says while putting glasses of milk in front of her children.

Irene drinks her glass in one chug. "Sorry kaa-san I was just hungry." Irene claims. Shinichi looks at the clock to see it was 6:50.

"You guys have about 10 more minutes till you have to go to school you know." Shinichi states while picking up his coffee.

"We know already." Conan responds to his father. "Well, let me see that homework that the both of you are arguing about." Ran asks the teens.

"Oh yea, here it is." Irene says, and then hands the paper over to her mom. "It's problem 21 mom." Conan says while putting his dishes in the sink.

"Hmm... well the answer is D for this problem you guys." Ran tells her kids. "What!" they both complain in disbelief.

Shinichi snickers in his seat and the teens glare at him. He looks to the clock and it read 6:55. "It's 6:55 you two, time to get to school." Shinichi says to his kids.

The twins look at the clock then rushes to get ready. Conan walks to the bottom of the staircase to get his gi and satchel. Irene finishes her pancakes and places her dishes in the sink. Then she runs out of the kitchen to the library to grab her satchel and gym bag.

Conan was already waiting at the door for Irene. He looks at his watch and yells "Hurry up or we're gonna be late again Irene!"

"I know, don't need to be impatient!" Irene yells back. She runs out the library, satchel in hand and gym bag slung over her shoulder and puts on her shoes at the door.

"Bye tou-san, bye kaa-san" they both holler to the adults. Then they leave for school.

"They are very troublesome aren't they Shinichi?"

"Uh, Ran?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to give Conan his homework back."

Ran looks in her hand and sees the paper. She runs to the door and yells "Conan you forgot your homework!"

* * *

**-Updated July 7, 2013**

**Disclaimer: The Detective Conan cast does not belong to me but the children are mine!**


	2. A Chaotic Start

**A Chaotic Start**

* * *

After giving Conan his homework Ran heads back inside. Shinichi was still sitting in his chair, reading his newspaper, engrossed in said paper. She was about to ask what he was reading when her stomach growled. She guessed the growl was loud because she heard Shinichi start chuckling. Embarrassed but realizing she was more hungry than embarrassed at the moment, she went and got a plate, placed a couple of pancakes on the plate, poured syrup on the pancakes and sat down across Shinichi as she started watching what he was doing with a careful eye.

"You aren't reading that paper are you Shinichi?" Ran asks while glaring at Shinichi. She waits for a couple of seconds until she starts eating away at her pancakes getting no response from her husband but she still watched him out of the corner of her eye. Silence reigned in the kitchen for a while.

"Yup, I finished reading as soon as I heard that growl." Shinichi replies. He places his newspaper down and looks at Ran with a big smile. He picks up his coffee and starts drinking it.

Ran sighs and rolls her eyes. "That wasn't a growl it was me telling you to get me a glass of milk if you please." Ran says while finishing a pancake and pointing her fork to the fridge.

"Okay, I'll get it for you." Shinichi replies while snickering to himself. Shinichi stands up from his seat and goes to the fridge to get the milk. He opens the fridge and looks around for the white substance.

"Where is that- Found it!"

Shinichi took out the milk and walks over to the cabinet. He grabs a glass from the cabinet and walks over to the nearby window. He looks outside to the backyard.

The backyard has a couple of trees and bushes around. The ash tree is the biggest item in the yard and has a tree-house that his children and his best-friends' kids go to almost every day. He smiles fondly remembering the time he and his two friends built it for their kids. He also remembers the children's' faces when they completed the tree house.

_'Ahh, time does fly by._' He then starts pouring the milk in the glass when he hears cooing in front of him. He looks to the window again and saw a white dove with red eyes looking at him, perched on the window still, and scratching on the window with its claws softly cooing at him.

Shinichi recognizes the bird currently on the window still.

"Hey look Ran one of Kaito's doves is here." Shinichi says while putting down the glass of milk. He opens the window for the dove. The dove hops in and looks at Shinichi and softly coos at him.

"What are you doing here little one?" Shinichi asks while stroking the dove's head.

"That must explain the cooing I heard when I was about to shower." Ran says while finishing her pancakes. She stands up then walks over to Shinichi and looks at the dove. She grabs the milk from the counter and drinks it in one gulp.

"Wait, what cooing?" Shinichi asks Ran with a confused look. She puts the glass in the sink then looks at Shinichi. Then she looks at the dove and replies "Well after you left to handle the little 'problem' downstairs I was about to take a shower when I heard cooing outside the window. I looked and saw nothing assuming that it was just my imagination. You then called asking for help."

"Ooookay." Shinichi says raising one of his eyebrows then he looks back at the dove. "Hmm, I wonder what Kaito wants… ahh there is a note attached to his leg."

The dove was preening itself then sensed that they saw the note on its leg and holds it out so they can get it.

Ran then took the note off carefully from its leg. "I wonder why Kaito-kun would send one of his doves when he could have just called us." Ran says.

Shinichi and Ran look to the dove and it coos softly. Then the dove starts preening itself again.

Shinichi, realizing the dove won't leave, took the note from Ran and opens it. "Well it is Kaito, he never does things normally." Shinichi says. He reads the note aloud.

'Help me Shin-chan, Aoko got the dreaded movie called 'Finding Nemo' for Sachiko and thhhere are the evil finny thingys in the telly now. She won't let me leave and threatened me if I try. She even tied me to a chair. HELP ME!...Please I swear she doing this on purpose! I only had one chance to send Shiro over. So please HELP!'

Shinichi's eye twitches at the word 'Shin-chan' then Ran starts giggling. "What are you laughing about Ran?" Shinichi asks while putting the note down.

"Oh nothing Shin-chan." Ran chirps to annoy him. Shinichi twitches again and looks away.

"Pleeeeease don't call me that." Shinichi whines. Ran just laughs when she saw Shinichi start pouting.

"I wonder what Kaito-kun did if Aoko is making him watch 'Finding Nemo'. He must have done something very bad for Aoko to go to such measures." Ran says while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I wonder." Shinichi says. They stayed silent for a while until Shiro started cooing.

"Sooooo are you gonna help Kaito-kun, Shinichi?" Ran asks while walking over to the cabinet. She starts rummaging in the cabinet looking for something.

"Heck no just last week he turned my hair neon orange and changed my clothes into a dress. Why would I help him?" Shinichi replies angrily while turning around with his arms crossed. Ran starts laughing.

"I remember that you both came running in here with you holding the dress up and chasing Kaito-kun. But still he did ask for help." Ran says while pulling out a bag of seeds.

"Nope, not this time. I'll consider this his punishment for that prank." Shinichi says with a small smile.

"I'll help him if it's something serious like maybe bailing him out of jail if he decides to cause a public disturbance."

"I doubt that will happen because Aoko-chan will kill him first before you even hear the news." Ran says. She walks over to Shiro and puts her hand in the bag of seeds. She pulls some out and holds out her hand to give some to Shiro. Shiro hops on her hand and starts eating the treats. Ran puts down the bag.

"Lucky we keep bags of seeds around just in case this happens. You must be hungry aren't you" Ran says to Shiro while stroking him with her free hand.

"Yea I guess you're right." Shinichi says while facing outside the window and then looks at Ran.

"About what the seeds or Aoko getting Kaito-kun first?" Ran replies while still stroking Shiro.

"The Aoko part Ran and first of all Aoko-san is the one who suggested having seeds around the place just in case Kuroba sends a dove for any reason you know." Shinichi says.

Shiro then decides that it was full and hops off Ran's hand. It hops over to the window and takes off to the skies. Then Shiro soars in the sky leaving a couple of feathers behind, the only proof that he was ever there.

* * *

Shiro flies about two blocks till it lands on a roof with other doves and starts preening. Currently in the house where Shiro landed screams were resonating throughout the place.

"Ahhh… Aoko please have mercy on me pleeeease!" a man yells tied to a chair and desperately trying to look away from the television that is showing a movie with fishes swimming.

"Sush Kaito, Sachiko is watching the movie and you are being too loud." a woman says with a laughing one year old girl in her lap.

"And anyway this is punishment for that prank you did to Kudo-kun last week and also that big mess in the kitchen yesterday. I still don't know how you managed to blow up instant ramen." the woman named Kuroba Aoko says while glaring at the messy haired man.

"That was an accident and microwaves hate me. But you should admit orange is Shin-chan's color." The man named Kuroba Kaito chirps with a grin. Then he looks to the television screen to see fishes flopping about and gulps praying that the letter he sent will save him from the finny things his wife is forcing him to watch.

The child named Kuroba Sachiko starts laughing and clapping cutely at the fishes on the screen. Sachiko has Kaito's bright blue eyes and both Aoko and Kaito's messy hair. She is very bright for her age and loves to play. She is young but is starting to look like her mother. (Sachiko means happiness)

"Woman this isn't punishment this is torture!" Kaito yells while trying to escape the tight ropes. Sachiko's eyes shine then giggles at the fish on the screen.

"Don't you dare try and escape or I will get the mop Kaito." Aoko threatens while glaring at him with an evil look. Kaito squeaks and stops trying but refuses to look at the screen.

"You are not a good influence to Sachiko you know. Sachiko shouldn't see her poor daddy tied up by her mother against his will. She shouldn't even be watching those monsters on the screen. Now does she?" Kaito asks Sachiko trying to get away.

"As if you're a good influence Bakaito you always do something like mess up the kitchen and that time you dyed the whole building occupants' hair blue." Aoko retorts while bouncing Sachiko on her lap.

"You're lucky Aoko that the police know me or I would have been put away long ago." Kaito says with a big smile. He wiggles his arms to try to escape again but Aoko glares sensing that Kaito is trying something.

"Pleeeease, let me go I promise not to do anything Aoko. I'll even massage your feet tonight. I'll be good today, I beg of you." Kaito whines.

"No way, the last time you said that you have only been behaving in front of me. I only figured out what you did when Heiji-kun told me you sent your doves on an attack fest on him three days later, so no." Aoko retorts.

The movie ended during their bickering and Sachiko then starts watching her parents argue with wide eyes. She got bored so she squirmed in her mom's lap. Aoko looks down to Sachiko and puts her on the floor. Then she went to the toys on the floor. Aoko and Kaito were still arguing and Sachiko starts playing with her toys. She then looks at the side table with a picture of her family on it. Kaito and a 14 year old male (now 15 years old) standing next to Aoko in a hospital bed holding Sachiko when she was born.

The other male is currently attending Teitan High School. His name is Kuroba Yasue and he looks like his father and is as mischievous as his father but has his mother's temper. (Yasue means 'peaceful one')

* * *

_***Teitan High School***_

* * *

Yasue was sitting in class 1-B listening to the teacher's lecture of Pi. He looks to the clock then to the board that had many different equations that he wasn't even bothering to copy down. He then looked outside the window and saw the track field.

"Kuroba!"

Yasue stands up suddenly from his seat. "Yes Sensei." Yasue says hastily.

"Solve the equation on the board since you were listening so intently." the teacher told him sarcastically.

Yasue glances at the equation. "Ummm… r=48" Yasue answers.

"Hmp, that's correct sit down." the teacher told him.

The teacher was a male who used to teach at Ekoda High school for 25 years till he switched to Teitan cause of relocation.

'I swear Tanaka-sensei hates me.' Yasue thought. He then hears snickering behind him. He looks and sees Irene chuckling two seats away. Yasue grumbles to himself till an idea hit him. He smiled wide, a smile worthy of a Kuroba.

Then smoke fills the classroom.

"KUROBA!" their teacher roars.

"Open the window!" one of the students said. They open the window so the smoke would clear out.

When the smoke cleared all of the students had different colored hair and Tanaka-sensei was now wearing a puffy, pink dress and a hat to match.

Yasue was laughing hysterically from his seat and holding his stomach.

"KUROBA! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR FATHER!" the teacher yells while slamming his hands on his desk.

Yasue stops laughing after a while, but was still snickering. Then he puts his hand on his chin in thought "Huh, as bad as dad, huh. Hey that rhymed. But sorry sensei I take that as a compliment rather than an insult." Yasue says to the teacher with a wide smile.

Then a shadow covers the smiling Yasue. He looks to the source of the shadow and saw Irene with purple hair glaring at him. Irene looks like Ran but has more of Shinichi's attitude. Yasue looks at her then burst out laughing from Irene's face.

"YASUE!" Irene yells. Irene was absolutely fuming with a red face.

"What I can't help it, you look funny. Hahahaha." Yasue said between laughs and pointing at her. He then started pounding his desk while laughing. All the other students are already used to these antics everyday so they just shook their heads while others sweat dropped.

"Why you…" Irene growls with her face getting redder if that was possible, then she tries to grab Yasue but he hops out of the way at the last second.

"HAHA you can't catch me Irene and you never will." Yasue claims while running around the classroom with a mad, purple haired, red faced, Irene chasing him.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL BE SORRY, KUROBA YASUE!" Irene screams. The students didn't ever bother to stop them since this was a daily routine since elementary.

"Alright both of you stop!" Tanaka-sensei yells at them and tosses a piece of chalk towards the running duo.

Yasue was in a roof corner with Irene below him ready to hit him if he comes down.

Their teacher looks at them. "Stop you'll settle this at lunch just please sit down so we can finish the lesson and Yasue please change my clothes back." he said while pointing to his current attire.

"Alright sensei" the two of them says. Yasue got down from his position on the roof and Irene goes to her seat with a huff.

Yasue walks over to his teacher to change his clothes back. "You know sensei you look good in pink." Yasue remarks.

"Kuroba, shut up and change my clothes." Yasue snickers then changes the clothes back in a snap then walks back to his seat and sits back down. Then the teacher continued his lesson.

A piece of paper hit Yasue's head and bounces on his desk. He looks around and figures out Irene sent him the note. He opens it up.

'You know I will get you at lunch right?' the note reads. Yasue chuckles and scribbles something down then tosses the note back to Irene with practiced accuracy.

Irene got the note and reads it. 'I guessed that but I say you were even more mad than usual.' She writes something then sent it back.

'Yeah I know I guess it was because of the argument me and Conan had this morning.' Yasue thought for a while then writes something and tosses it back.

'Yea you told me about that and at least your temper isn't as bad as Sakura's.' Irene chuckles.

"Kudo is there something funny about Pi hmmm?" Irene got startled at this and hid the paper.

"No sensei!" Yasue just laughs.

* * *

In classroom 1-D, a girl sneezes. _'Darn I better not have caught a cold from Toichi. I'm having a tournament this weekend.'_ the girl, Hattori Sakura thought while wiping her nose with a handkerchief.

A couple of seats away Conan hears the sneeze and looks over to Sakura. Sakura looks like her mother and has darker skin than her mother's but lighter than her father's. She is very hot-headed, courtesy of her father's genes but very sensitive at the same time from her mother.

Sakura sensing eyes on her looks over to the Shinichi lookalike with glasses. She waves at Conan. Conan mouthed 'Are you okay' Sakura mouths she was okay back.

"Hattori! Look at the board now!"

"Yes sensei" Sakura said. Sakura then sneezes again. Some of her classmates starts snickering.

"I swear if I get sick I blame Toichi." Sakura mumbles. She looks to the clock waiting for lunch like the rest of the students.

Then they heard yelling, a window slamming open and white smoke drifting by the window. The students and teacher stops for a while.

"KUROBA YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR FATHER!"

A note then lands on Sakura's desk. She opens it and sees Conan's messy handwriting. 'I bet a 100 yen that Yasue did something.' Sakura smirks and wrote something and sends it back.

Conan opens it and read 'I am not doing that cause we know it is Yasue anyway.' Conan just snickers and pushes his glasses up his face and listens to the thuds and crashes.

* * *

_***Hattori Household***_

* * *

'Achoo' sneezes eight year old boy. "I hate being sick, it's so booooooring." a Heiji look-a-like but with light skin said. He is sitting in bed watching television. On his bed a golden retriever is sleeping.

"Well if it's so boring then ya shouldn't get sick ya know." says a deep male voice. The boy looks to the door to see an older, dark skinned version of himself standing there. The dog wakes up to the sound of the other voice.

"Papa. How long have you been standing there?" the boy asks.

"Long enough to know you're bored as hell Toichi." the man named Hattori Heiji says while sitting down on the bed. The dog jumps down to make room and sits next to Heiji's feet. Heiji then pets the dog's head. "Cause I'll have you know that I am very bored as well."

"Why are you bored papa?" Toichi says to his father. Heiji runs his hand through Toichi's hair.

"Cause like you I have nothing ta do right now. I had to cancel work to stay home and take care of you." Heiji replies. The dog then looks at them and jumps on the available space on Toichi's bed startling the boy.

"Ah Hoshi calm down boy. I'm sorry I had to make you skip work papa." Toichi said while looking down. Heiji runs his hand through his son's messy hair again and then Hoshi licks Heiji's hand.

"Oi, it is okay Toichi I would rather take care of you than worry all day if you're okay." Then Heiji pushes himself off the bed.

"Besides we get to spend the day together." Heiji says to him with a fond smile. The boy looks up and then hugs his father.

"Thank you papa and if I get better you better get me ice cream!" the boy chirps and Hoshi barks while wagging his tail. Heiji sighs.

_'The cravings of kids and I swear Hoshi can understand too. I recall Sakura being like this too'_ Heiji then pushes Toichi away. "I promise. We'll get it for dessert today, okay?"

Toichi nods his head. "Okay! But you better pinky swear papa." Toichi says while holding out his pinky. Heiji eyes the pinky and sighs. He takes the pinky and shakes on it.

"I Hattori Heiji promises to get ice cream for today okay Toichi?" Heiji says. Hoshi then moves to take the space Heiji used to occupy and lays down.

Heiji walks over to the door. "Do you need anything else Toichi?" Heiji asks. Toichi looks to his father. "I need more medicine to get better papa. Can I have some more?"

Heiji chuckles at his son's antics. "Nope, you don't need anymore medicine; all you'll need is sleep alright?" The boy lies down.

"Alright!"

Heiji walks out of the bedroom and almost bumps into a woman next to him. "Zuha, I thought you were at work." Heiji exclaimed.

The woman, Hattori Kazuha, stands before him and giggles. "Well I skipped work to watch Toichi because I thought you couldn't handle it but I guess you can handle some things." she says with a teasing smile.

Heiji's eye twitches at the comment. "Hey what's that supposed to mean! I can handle things." he says while waving his arms around.

"Oh I know but I thought 'since Heiji can't take care of himself he can't take care of a boy, much less a sick one' Kazuha says while crossing her arms.

"Ahou! I could take care of somebody. I helped take care of Sakura when she gets sick."

"Ahou the last time Sakura got sick was last month and you blew up the stove trying to cook soup!"

"That was an accident and it's not my fault! The stove blew up on its own I swear!"

"Stoves can't do that by itself, Ahou!"

"Ahou!"

"You're the ahou, ahou!"

In the bedroom Toichi sighs at the yelling he hears outside the door. _'I can't sleep like this!'_ Toichi thinks while putting the pillow over his head.

"It's going to be a long day" Hoshi whines in agreement.


	3. Lunch Mayhem

**Lunch Mayhem**

* * *

_***Teitan High School***_

* * *

'BRRRRIIINNNGGG' The school bell rang to signal the start of lunch. Students start preparing for their 40 minute lunch.

As soon as the bell rang though classroom 1-B fills with pink smoke. Some of the students charges out of the room to escape. When they got out their clothes were now very interesting mix of colors and patterns. Some of the students went to the restroom to clean the fashion disaster while the others just shrug it off.

Students that were in the hallway looks over to the commotion. The students that were left inside the classroom just took out their lunches and starts eating and chatting without a care of their current attire.

"YASUE!" a female voice roars in the halls. The students in front of the hallway scurries out of the way. When the door opens it slams against the wall making a crack, that made a couple of students jump.

A very, very mad Irene with blue and green polka-dots on her school clothes stomps out of the room, fists by her side, and teeth grinding.

She looks left and right to find the one responsible for the clothing catastrophe. Most of the students tries to avoid eye contact or ran away in fear.

Irene then runs in a random direction cursing the whole way. Most of the students deems that the halls were safe and came out of hiding as soon as Irene left and starts chatting as if nothing happened.

Tanaka-sensei has his head face down on his desk, banging his head once in a while.

"Why me? Why Kami? Did I really do something bad to deserve this?" he mutters.

"Deserve what Tanaka-sensei?" a voice asks.

When the teacher looks up he sees Yasue looking at him with a big smile and hands behind his head. He has seen that pose countless of times and gave him nightmares when he used to teach at Ekoda. He then shivers at the memory.

'_Why am I cursed in teaching the spawn of the student that gave me hell.' _

Tanaka-san then lifts his head and looks at the boy with a stern eye. "Nothing you should know about, so just go to lunch Kuroba." he says to him while waving his hand and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay sensei!" Yasue chirps while saluting him.

Yasue then walks over to his desk and pulls out a bento box. He looks inside the box.

"Score! Fried chicken, thanks mom!" He closes the box then goes to the window with a big tree outside of it. He opens the window then jumps to one of the sturdy branches of the tree. Yasue then climbs down gracefully without spilling the contents of the box.

"Have a good lunch sensei!" Yasue hollers from below.

"Why doesn't that boy or his father ever just walk out the classroom like a normal, sane person?" Tanaka-sensei asks recalling his times with Kaito and how he did the exact same thing at Ekoda.

The students left in the room look over to the teacher, then the window and shrugs.

"YASUE!" a voice booms in the hallway.

Most of the students in classroom 1-D cringes at the voice except for Conan who was sleeping on his desk with his glasses hanging off his face. Some students rush in the room to avoid the storm that was coming.

Sakura just shakes her head and sighs. She then pulls out her lunch then walks over to Conan's desk. She starts trying to wake him up.

"Oi, Conan wake up its lunch." Sakura says while shaking him.

"Hmm, five more minutes please." Conan mutters while slapping away her hand. Sakura tries shaking him again a little harder. He slaps her hand away again and looks the other way.

Sakura lost her patience and a vein appears on her head. "AHO WAKE UP!" she yells in his ear while whacking Conan on the head, hard. That woke Conan up.

"OUCH!... Sakura what was that for? And you hit hard and I mean REALLY hard!" Conan exclaims while holding his head that has a good sized bump.

"That was for not waking up aho. Geez I swear ya sleep like my dad. Like a block of lead. I can never wake him and you up." Sakura replies with one hand on her hip, the other holding her lunch.

"Well you didn't need to hit me that hard." Conan complains while trying to nurse his bump. The other students look at them with curious eyes, and then continue with their lunch seeing it was just Sakura and Conan.

Then Conan takes off his glasses and places them into a case and places the case in his desk. Sakura was about retort something when the classroom door suddenly opens.

Irene was at the door panting hard, hands on her knees. Irene looks around the classroom and spots her brother and best friend Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, Conan have you seen Yasue around?" Irene asked between pants. Sakura and Conan looks at each other then back to Irene and silence reigns for about ten seconds.

"Well?" Irene asks them again. Then they burst out laughing. Some of the other students in the room starts snickering.

"What's so funny?" Irene asks becoming irritated.

Sakura tries to say something but couldn't stop laughing and she had tears in her eyes. Conan stops for a while then points to Irene's clothes then starts laughing again. Irene looks at her clothing and saw her clothes still had the blue and green polka-dots on them.

Irene starts fuming and goes to her brother. She grabs him by the collar and Conan stops laughing immediately when he got grabbed. He gulps then looks to Sakura who was trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Conan I asked where is Yasue not your opinion on my attire. Now have you seen him?" Irene asks while shaking him back and forth. Sakura and the other students then hears a couple of taps on the window and looks.

"Umm Irene?" Sakura asked while poking Irene on the shoulder. Irene stops shaking Conan who was now very dizzy.

"Yea Sakura?" Irene asked while looking in the direction Sakura was pointing.

Conan got out of his sister's death grip and looks in the direction of where they were looking. There they saw Yasue outside waving at them hanging upside down by a rope.

Yasue smiles wide at them. Then he points towards the roof and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Irene got really mad and starts fuming and clenching her fists. She turns red and yells "YASUE YOU ASS!" She then runs out the classroom most likely heading towards the roof.

Sakura and Conan look at each other and sighs. "To the roof then?" Conan asks while straightening his clothes.

"To the roof." Sakura replies with a curt nod. They grab their lunches and head towards the roof.

When Conan and Sakura got to the roof they saw Yasue flipping around laughing and Irene throwing fists everywhere.

"Yasue hold still so I could punch you." Irene yells.

Conan then walks around the chase and sits beside the railing overlooking the school. "Nuh uh. If I do you will hit me. And you hit hard woman!" Yasue said while dodging another fist.

"That's the point you baka!" Irene says.

After a couple of minutes of Yasue and Irene arguing and chasing, Sakura went in-between Irene and Yasue. "Alright that's enough we should eat now it is lunchtime."

Both Irene and Yasue's stomachs growls. They both blush when they heard Conan start snickering.

Irene sighs and says "Alright but first Yasue change my clothes back to its original color."

They all sit down with Irene next to Conan with Sakura and Yasue across them. Then there was a puff of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared Irene's clothes were back to normal.

"Conan can I have some of your lunch, I forgot mine." Irene asks. Conan looks over with an annoyed look and pulls his lunch away from her.

"Come on you forget every day. Sheesh. You're the older one you should be more responsible."

"Well I could have brought it if it weren't for that argument today Conan." Irene says. Then she glares at Conan. Then she tries to grab his lunch.

"You started it!" Conan yells while trying to keep Irene away.

"No way! It's your fault! You shouldn't have left your homework there in the first place!" Irene retorts with a finger in his face.

"You weren't supposed to be looking at it in the first place!" Conan replies and tries to bite her finger which Irene pulls away from in time.

In the meantime Yasue swipes a bit of Conan's food and Sakura sighs. She places her food down and leaves.

As Yasue munches away on his and Conan's food, Conan and Irene continue bickering. Then Conan looks to his food and saw Yasue's chopstick about to grab his food.

"Yasue don't eat my food!" Conan said to the snickering Yasue.

"You've got to admit, your mom has always been an excellent cook you know. I can't resist." Yasue said while trying to grab Conan's food which Conan pulls away from him.

"Hell no, Yasue you're not getting any." Conan said. Then Conan's bento gets snatched away by Irene who starts eating.

"Irene that's my food!" Conan exclaims.

"I'm hungry." Irene says with a stuffed mouth.

Sakura comes back with a wooden katana. She saw Conan and Irene chasing Yasue who was laughing and eating out of Conan's bento box.

"STOP!" Sakura yells. Yasue, Conan, and Irene stops and saw Sakura holding the katana looking very pissed and slowly walking towards them.

Conan backs away but also grabs his lunch from a paralyzed Yasue. Yasue got scared and disappears in a puff of pink smoke.

Irene grabs Conan's bento box and sits down. Conan gave up then sat down next to his sister and starts eating his lunch with her. Sakura, satisfied with the noise level, sits down and starts eating.

"Hey where's Yasue?" Conan asks while looking around. Sakura and Irene shrugs then continue eating. Conan sighs and continues eating his lunch.

'_Dang Sakura sure is scary when she is pissed.'_ was Conan's last thought.

* * *

_***Detective Agency***_

* * *

Shinichi was working at his desk when the clock rang. Heiji just left a while ago when Teitan Elementary called to tell him Toichi had a fever. He and Heiji got the agency from Mouri Kogoro when he decided to move in with his wife and start helping her.

He looks to the clock to see it was 12:00. _'Better eat lunch now or Ran will kill me for over working.'_

He went to the kitchen of the detective agency. He opens the fridge and pulls out a bento. He then goes to the microwave and heats up his lunch and waits beside the microwave. Then he hears a knock at the door.

He goes to the door and opens it to see nothing. Because of his experience from being Conan he looks down and sees a white envelope. He picks it up and looks at it.

On the front it was blank with a stamp of a crow in the corner; on the back was a seal with the same black crow. Shinichi raises his eyebrow at this. He walks back inside the agency.

He went to his desk and looks over the envelope. He deems that the envelope wasn't dangerous so he opens it carefully. There was a white card with computerized writing and a crow stamp in the corner on one side.

'Dear Silver Bullets,

It has been a long time since the fall of the crows but we will rise from the shadows once again. We will go back to the time we were everywhere but nowhere. It will truly be a blast to the past.'

Shinichi's eyes widen at the note's contents and drop the card. He then starts to get paranoid.

The microwave's beeps started resonating throughout the agency and Shinichi jumps at the noise but realizing it was the microwave he calms down.

He looks outside to see if there were any suspicious characters. All he saw were a couple of cars and people passing by.

He then goes to the door and places a closed sign on the door. Then he locks it. He checks the building for anything foreign. He picks up the card from the floor and places it inside the envelope again and places it in a plastic that was in his desk.

When he felt it was safe he went to his desk and picks up his phone started calling someone. He waited for a few minutes until someone picked up.

"Hello?" said a grumpy voice on the other end.

"Hattori. We have a problem."


	4. Lunch Conversations

**Lunch Conversations**_  
_

* * *

_***Hattori Residence***_

* * *

Heiji was sitting on the couch in the living room watching his usual mystery drama. Currently in the kitchen there was a happily humming Kazuha cooking lunch. Smells were drifting from the kitchen throughout the house filling the house with the smell of fried fish.

'RING!'

_'Why can't I get a break today?'_ Heiji thought to himself. Heiji then eyes the phone warily, looking at said phone as if it is a threat.

'RING!' Heiji decides to just ignore the phone and continues to watch the television drama.

'RING! … RING! … RING!'

"Ahou! Pick up the phone!" yells an irritated Kazuha from the kitchen. 'RING!'

'RING!' "You do it I'm watching television! Ahou!" Heiji yells back and continues watching the drama.

'RING!…RING!…RING!'

"Ahou! I'm cooking!" 'RING!'

"The case is about to be solved!" 'RING'

…'RING!…RING!…RING!'

"HEIJI! Don't make me come out there!" Kazuha threatens and peers out the kitchen holding a greasy spatula.

Heiji looks towards Kazuha with the spatula and gulps. 'RING!'

"Alright I'll get it!" says a scared Heiji not wanting to deal with an angry wife.

'RING!' He stands up from the couch and walks over to the dreaded telephone. "Geez women." Heiji grumbles to himself. He looks at the phone and saw the caller was Shinichi.

_'Huh Shinichi's calling? A case?'_ Heiji thought. 'RING!'

"Alright I'll pick you up!" Heiji says to the annoying phone. "Hello?" Heiji grumbles into the phone.

"Hattori. We have a problem." says Shinichi with a serious tone.

Heiji sighs then began "Look, Shinichi if it's a case you know I can't –"

"It's the Organization Hattori." was all Shinichi said.

Heiji's blood runs cold and he turns unusually pale on his dark skin. He shivers at the memories and he unconsciously went and touches the vertical scar that was on his right cheek next to his mouth.

"Wh- What?" Heiji said in disbelief with a faraway look.

"Hattori. They sent a note to you, Kuroba, and me today. It's here with me right now" Shinichi explains.

Heiji looks around the room with a careful eye. Heiji then walks around the room with the cordless phone and checks for anything suspicious.

"Kudo. I'll come to the agency now so we can talk in private." Heiji says to Shinichi carefully.

"Alright. See you soon. Bye." Shinichi said then hung up. Heiji places the phone down and turns off the television with the remote. Then he goes to the stairs to fetch his cell phone from his bedroom.

"Heiji, Who was it?" Kazuha hollers from the kitchen.

"It was Kudo!" Heiji yells back while walking up the stairs.

Kazuha steps out of the kitchen and was wiping her hands on her apron. She looks at Heiji who was on the stairs. "Heiji are you gonna leave? Is it a case?" Kazuha asks.

"No I'm just getting my phone. Then I'm gonna go talk ta Kudo in private at the agency." Heiji replies.

"Why couldn't you talk to him over the telephone?" Kazuha asks curiously. Heiji looks at Kazuha with sad eyes and thought about what to say to her.

"Need Not to Know." Heiji replies and averts his eyes.

When Kazuha heard that phrase she looks at Heiji with big eyes. She understands so she didn't ask any more questions.

"Sorry 'Zuha." Heiji says with a sad tone then walks over to her. "You know I wouldn't hide things from you without a good reason."

"I … I don't mind." Kazuha said to him with a sad smile and wave of her hand.

Heiji nods his head and walks up the stairs. He goes to his and Kazuha's bedroom and grabs his phone off the night stand. He was walking down the hall when he stops in front of Toichi's room. He opens the door to find his son playing video games and Hoshi sleeping next to him. Heiji smiles fondly at his son and sighs.

Toichi felt someone was watching him and looks towards the door and sees his father.

"Papa! Look I beat the level!" Toichi exclaims while pointing to the screen. Hoshi opens one of his eyes to check the commotion then just went back to sleep.

Heiji walks over to Toichi and ruffles his hair and looks toward the television screen. "I see you did beat the level. Was it hard?" Heiji asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup! The game is on difficult. So what are you doing here Papa?" Toichi asks his father.

Heiji sighs. "I'm gonna go out okay."

"Are you going to get the ice cream?" Toichi asks in a sweet tone.

Heiji chuckles at the boy. "Yea and I also have business."

"Is it another case Papa? Can I know? Please? I won't tell, I promise!" Toichi pleads with big, green eyes obviously inherited from his mother and father.

"Nope this isn't a case. Just talking to Kudo on something." Heiji replies.

"Oh." Toichi says disappointed. Then his face lights up. "But make sure you buy ice cream before you come back, Papa!" Toichi chirps.

Heiji chuckles at his son's sudden change in attitude. "I will don't worry." Heiji stands up and exits the room.

Heiji walks downstairs to the front door to find Kazuha waiting there.

"Kazuha I'll be back soon okay." Heiji tells her. Kazuha nods her head and gives Heiji his jacket. Heiji takes it and puts it on. Heiji puts on his shoes and opens the door. He grabs his trusty hat and stares at the sewn up cut on the brim.

"Wait Heiji here's lunch if you want." Kazuha said and hands him a bento box. Heiji takes it with a smile and puts his hat on.

"The lunch better be good." Heiji teases. Kazuha then goes to slap him on the back of his head.

"Ahou! Of course it's good." Kazuha retorts with a slight smile.

"I know. I'm just joking sheesh." Heiji says and starts to walk out the door.

Kazuha walks forward. "Do you have the omamori Heiji?" Kazuha asks him.

Heiji looks back and smiles at her. He places his hand over his heart where the omamori is hanging. "Yea it's right here. I'll be back soon so don't worry." Heiji says with a wave. Then he walks out of the house.

Heiji walks for a while around the place to see if anyone is following him. He then heard some scuffling behind him. He looks back and sees Hoshi running towards him and stops next to him. Hoshi then looks up with puppy dog eyes.

"I bet Toichi sent you to look after me didn't he?" he asks the dog. Hoshi barks and starts wagging his tail. Heiji chuckles and starts walking with Hoshi by his side.

* * *

_***Detective Agency***_

* * *

"Alright. Bye" says Shinichi to the phone. Shinichi then hangs up the phone and looks around the agency. Then the microwave beeped. His stomach then growls very loudly and he was glad he was the only one in the agency.

"Well I suppose I should eat now." Shinichi whispers to himself. He goes to the window and looks around being careful of prying eyes. Then he shut the blinds.

He goes to the kitchen to retrieve his lunch in the microwave. He pulls it out and the smell of fried rice fills the agency.

"Ah the smell of Ran's cooking is always refreshing." then he starts walking back to his desk.

"Hmm I'm forgetting something." Shinichi mumbles to himself while walking to his desk. He sits down and was about to eat when he eyes the plastic bag with the envelope.

"Ah shoot! Kuroba!" Then he grabs the phone. He calls Kaito's residential number. He hears one ring before someone picks up.

"Hello Kuroba reside-"

"Kuroba. It's me." Shinichi answered knowing Kaito would immediately recognize him.

* * *

_***Kuroba Residence***_

* * *

"Okay Sachiko please tell Daddy what did you do to his hair." Kaito asks his daughter who was sitting down on the floor playing with her toys.

Kaito was sitting on the couch with many little, colorful bows tied up messily in his already messy hair. Sachiko looks up at him with big eyes and shows a big, mischievous toothy grin.

Kaito then starts a stare down with his child and she does the same. Soon Kaito starts feeling a twitch in his eye and Sachiko was not going to let up anytime soon.

Kaito then sighs and tries to run his hand through his hair. "Alright you win." He mutters and he closes his eyes. Sachiko then starts laughing and clapping.

Aoko comes into the living room where her husband and daughter is in. "Kaito it's time for lu-"

Aoko then stares at the many colorful bows in Kaito's hair and then glances at the current stare down her family was having. Then Kaito sighs and mumbles something to himself while running a hand through the mess on his head. Then Sachiko starts laughing and clapping.

"Okay Kaito what is up with your hair." Aoko asks with her hands on her hips. Kaito and Sachiko looks to her direction only now realizing there was another presence in the room. Sachiko starts playing with her toys again and Kaito starts taking out the bows.

"She did it." Kaito said while shooting a glance at Sachiko who was stacking blocks on top of each other. Then he tries to fix his hair after taking out the last bow but his hair kept being stubborn. Aoko sighed at the antics of her family.

"Kaito, Sachiko cannot possibly have done that, she is only a one year old." Aoko says while rolling her eyes.

"I'm telling you it was her I would never do this to myself you know." Kaito counters.

"True. But it could also be you doing magic while you sleep and you did that to yourself." Aoko assumes.

"Ah forget it. You will not believe me when I say Sachiko is a little devil genius in disguise." Kaito says.

"Sachiko is not a little devil genius in disguise Kaito."

"Yes she is!" Aoko shakes her head.

"Kaito…Never mind. It's time for lunch. Come let's eat and discuss this later." Aoko says and heads towards Sachiko. Aoko then picks her up.

"Come on Sachiko. Time for lunch." Aoko tells Sachiko while poking her nose. Sachiko gurgles happily at being picked up.

"Let's eat I'm sta-" Kaito said.

'RING!'

"Aw man. Really?" Kaito complains and goes to the phone. He picks up the phone without bothering to check the caller.

"Hello Kuroba reside-" Kaito begins.

"Kuroba. It's me." cut the voice on the other end. Kaito immediately recognizes the voice.

"Oi, Shinichi what do you want? I'm about to have lunch. Oh and thanks for helping me today." Kaito mumbles. He could tell Shinichi just rolled his eyes at him on the other end.

"Kuroba. It's the organization. They sent a note and consider that your punishment from last week." Shinichi said.

"Wait. Whaa?" Kaito says in disbelief and starts looking around.

"It's the Bla-"

"I heard what you said! I'm not stupid! Are you sure they're back?" Kaito asks in a whispered voice.

"Don't know but I want you here at the agency so we can talk. Hattori is already on his way." Shinichi replies.

"Okay I'm coming. Bye" Kaito says

"Bye" Shinichi says and hangs up.

"Jeez. One problem after another." Kaito whispers while putting down the phone. He looks over to his side to check on his family but they were not in the living room.

Kaito walks to the kitchen to find Sachiko in her high chair eating some mushy stuff and Aoko wrapping something.

"I'm gonna go to the agency alright Aoko." Kaito tells his wife.

"I heard. Here's lunch so you can eat there." Aoko replies while handing him the bento box she was wrapping.

"Thanks you're the best!" Kaito happily exclaims and grabs the box.

"You better come back Kaito or else." Aoko threatens while pointing to the supply cabinet.

Kaito looks over to the cabinet and chuckles at his wife's implications.

"I know. I'll be back." Then he kisses Aoko on the cheek and walks over to Sachiko.

"Be a good girl, okay Sachiko. Daddy will be back soon." Kaito says while kissing the top of her head. Kaito then looks over to Aoko.

"Okay I'm off." Kaito salutes. Then in a puff of smoke he was gone. Sachiko laughs at the trick and Aoko shakes her head but feels a weight on her ear. She reaches up and pulls out a pure, red rose from her ear.

"Kaito you never change." Aoko whispers while walking over to a vase where other flowers were sitting and places the rose in. She looks over to a messy, food stained, faced Sachiko.

"Oh Sachiko! You're like your father!"


	5. Midday Explanations

**Midday Explanations**

* * *

_***Detective Agency***_

* * *

Shinichi was finishing his lunch when the door suddenly slams open. The slam makes a huge noise that resonates throughout the whole agency that made Shinichi jump in fright. He looks to the door to find Heiji there holding a bento box looking irritated and Hoshi by his side.

"Hattori! You don't need to break the door, you know! You almost gave me a heart attack! And why did you bring your dog?" Shinichi asks while standing up.

Hoshi barks at Shinichi and wags his tail. He then runs over to the couch in the middle of the room and jumps on it.

Heiji walks over to the couch and sits down while setting his bento down on the table in front of him.

"Well, I wouldn't need to slam the door open if some aho hadn't locked the door and Toichi sent Hoshi hear to watch over me." Heiji states calmly.

Shinichi's eye twitches at the 'aho' comment but decides not to make a comeback. Then he goes over to the door to check for any damage and finds that the door's lock was the only thing broken. Shinichi tries to close the door and the door opens a little signaling it is broken.

"I'll have you know that I am paranoid to the bone right now cause of the letter and secondly you have a key. Why didn't you just open the door like a civilized person?" Shinichi asks while glaring at Heiji.

"I forgot the key at home." Heiji replies sheepishly. Shinichi just continues to glare at him.

"I was in a rush to get here cause of you and when I got here the door was locked and I realized I forgot my key. So I did the first thing that came to mind, just kicked the stupid thing open." Heiji says while pointing to the door behind Shinichi.

Shinichi rubs his temples feeling a headache coming. "Why didn't you just knock on the door? You know I was here. Just be lucky we have spare locks around here."

"I just told you. I did the thing that came to my mind at the moment." Heiji says with a raised eyebrow. Shinichi just gives up and sighs.

"Well next time don't forget your key." Shinichi says. Heiji just shrugs and starts petting Hoshi.

Shinichi walks over to his desk and sits down. He looks over to Heiji and sees him opening his lunch. Hoshi started whining so Heiji stands up and walks over to the kitchen with Hoshi in tow.

"So how's Toichi?"

"He's fine. Just had a fever this morning. We made him stay home and he was playing video games when I left. "Heiji replies while filling a dog food bowl with water and food. He places the bowl down and Hoshi starts eating.

"That's good to hear." Shinichi says while leaning back on his chair and starts opening some drawers in his desk.

"Hey Kudo. Where is that note you were talking about?"

"Be patient. I want Kuroba to be here when I show it." Shinichi says with a wave of his hand.

Heiji walks over to the window and opens the blinds. He then opens the window and wind comes into the office blowing some papers on the desk away.

"Hattori! The papers!" Shinichi exclaims while trying to grab some flyaway papers. Heiji just ignores him and looks out the window. Shinichi was on the ground picking up the papers.

When Shinichi finishes he places the papers neatly on the desk and places a stapler on top. He strides to the window, pulls Heiji by the back of his shirt and closes the window.

"What are you doing? The Organization could be anywhere."

Heiji just shakes his head. "The Organization is not around. Why would they stay around after delivering a letter? They are not that stupid."

"I don't know, it's the Organization. They're unpredictable and-" Shinichi got cut off by a loud crash by the desk. Heiji and Shinichi looks to the desk to see a messy haired man trying to pick himself off the floor.

"Ouch, that was your worse entrance. I give that a 3." Heiji comments to the man on the floor.

"Kuroba!" Shinichi yells while walking over to him to pick up the paper he slipped on. The man on the floor groans and picks himself off the floor.

"Yea thanks for worrying about me." Kaito said while dusting himself off and trying to fix his clothes.

"Why did you come in through the window instead of the door?" Heiji asks while pointing to the broken door.

"Well it's boring coming through the door so I came through the window." Kaito replies and walks over to Hoshi who was still eating his food. Kaito bends down and starts petting Hoshi.

"Never mind, at least he didn't break anything unlike you Hattori. We have more important things to talk about besides your modes of entry." Shinichi says after putting the paper with its friends under the stapler.

"Yea where is the letter Kudo?" Heiji asks while sitting down on the couch and Kaito following suit.

Shinichi goes over to the desk and pulls out a plastic with an envelope inside and tosses it to them. Then he goes to the cabinets and rummages through the stuff inside.

Heiji takes out the envelope from its plastic prison and examines it. Kaito looks over to Heiji to also examine the envelope. Heiji then pulls the letter from the envelope and reads it with Kaito leaning over to also read. When they read it both their eyes went wide and Heiji puts down the letter.

Shinichi finds what he was looking for which was a new door lock and a tool box. He goes over to the door and starts fixing it.

When Shinichi finishes he looks over to his other companions in the room and saw their shocked faces. Shinichi puts all the tools away and sits down across them on the other couch. Hoshi just finished his lunch and is playing with a soccer ball that was lying around.

"Well, what do you guys think, huh?" Shinichi asks snapping Kaito out of his trance.

Kaito composes himself. He stares warily at the letter, and then carefully places it back into the plastic with the envelope.

"I think that we should keep quiet about this until we figure out more." Kaito answers calmly. His reply brought Heiji back to their world.

"Aho! The last time we did that we got into major trouble! We and everyone around us nearly got killed! I will tell you right now I do not want to make the same mistake twice!" Heiji yells while standing up and pointing to his scar.

"Then what should we do Hattori? I know hiding almost made us lose everything but we should keep this a secret between us until we get more info. "Shinichi says while rubbing his right arm.

"We don't even know what they mean by 'We will go to the time we were everywhere but nowhere.' What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Heiji mumbles.

"Blast to the past…hmm…It sounds like they are going back in time." Kaito says leaning back on the couch.

"What! That's ridiculous Kuroba. There is no such thing as time travel." Shinichi says in disbelief.

"Says the one who got shrunken down to the size of a grade schooler." Kaito points out.

"…Shut up Kuroba."

"I agree with Kuroba though. If you can be shrunken down to the size of an elementary brat by them, who says they can't find a way to travel back. Remember we have to keep an open mind." Heiji reasons.

"Hey I was not a brat! But there is no proof of time traveling so why go to that conclusion?" Shinichi asks.

"Because the Organization was or is a very skilled group Kudo. And you know it has been 20 years since they disappeared off the charts. Who knows what they could have done over that time because if you ask me 20 years is a long time." Heiji explains.

"Yea and if they have been gone for that long and speak up now that means that they must have been working on something and got it to work recently. Even though we think we got all the members there still could be some more out there we do not know about." Kaito says while taking out three balls.

"Still, time traveling really? There has gotta be another explanation." says Shinichi.

"So what explanation is that oh great and smart Kudo cause I would love to hear it now. I don't know what else the message can imply." Heiji asks watching Kaito juggle the colorful balls. Shinichi just sighs in defeat.

"Okay so say they have a way to travel through time. How are we gonna stop them?" Shinichi asks.

"Who knows? Maybe we can ask some scientist to help but what scientist will try?" Kaito says while making the balls disappear in a puff of smoke. All three of them went into thought.

Heiji snaps his fingers. "The little nee-chan and Professor Hakase!" Heiji exclaims.

"Yea Ai and Hakase could work. But I think Ai will actually question our sanity if we bring the idea up." Shinichi points out.

"No she won't if she knows what the cause is. If the cause is to stop the Organization again she would agree." Kaito explains.

Shinichi stands up. "Alright then. Let's head over to Hakase's place."

"Wait Kudo let me and Kuroba eat our lunch first we are starving." Heiji says.

Shinichi sighs and sits back down and watches his friends devour their food and Hoshi play with the soccer ball.

* * *

_***Teitan High School***_

* * *

'RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG'

When the bell rang students off all shapes and sizes gathers their belongings and heads out to do their after school activities.

Irene picks up her stuff and walks over to Yasue. "Ah classes were so boring today." Yasue says to Irene while stretching. Irene just looks at him and rolls her eyes.

"Boring as in skipping half the class after lunch doing who knows what? And also getting chased around afterwards by me because I still haven't forgiven you for the hair and clothes today. Luckily all after school activities got cancelled because someone painted the field.'' Irene explains with a twitch in her eye.

"Yea I know you still haven't forgiven me but hey you have to admit purple is your color." Yasue replies with a big grin. Then there was a puff of smoke and Irene's hair was dyed purple again.

"Yup I was right definitely, your color." Yasue points out while gathering his items.

Irene starts fuming and clenching her fist. "YASUE!"

Yasue looks at her and his eyes got very big. Then he ducks out of the way from Irene's foot and when her foot crashed into his chair it broke. He swore he saw a very dark aura around her.

"Yikes! Uhh gotta go!" Yasue whimpers while running out the classroom with a furious Irene chasing him.

Tanaka-sensei walks over to the desk to inspect the damage and he saw the broken chair. He just shakes his head.

"Why did I get stuck with the students that are bent on giving me hell?" He walks over to his desk and calls the janitor.

"Steve are you free cause they broke one of the chairs again."

"Aho I told you not to sleep in class. You got into trouble again." Conan just looks at Sakura as they were exiting their classroom.

"Well sorry if I got sleepy. The classes are boring and I already know the curriculum. Dang I can't believe sports was cancelled. Stupid Yasue painting the field pink." Conan complains. They open the door and walk out of the classroom.

"YASUE!"

They look to their left and they see Yasue running towards the exit with a very mad Irene with purple hair hot on his trail.

"Déjà vu." Sakura mutters while looking at the scene. Conan just shrugs his shoulders.

"I cannot believe they are already at it to kill the other. Should we go Sakura?" Conan asks.

"Yea lets go before they hurt each other or worse someone else." Sakura says. They jog to the front of the school, put on their shoes and went chasing after the duo.

When they went to the front of the school they lost sight of them. "Great where did those ahos go?" Sakura says while looking left to right.

"My guess either to one of our homes or the park."

"Let's go to the park. I have a feeling that is where Yasue will go." Sakura then grabs Conan's hand and pulls him in the direction of the park with Conan blushing on the way.

When they got to the park they saw Yasue on top of the park's statue with Irene glaring at him from below. They run over to the duo.

"I still wonder how on earth you manage to get to some of the most impossible places Yasue." Conan said to his best friend perched on top of the statue and clinging on for dear life.

"I swear you are part cat." Sakura says while looking up at Yasue.

"I don't care if he is part cat. We will never know cause I will kill him before they test him!" Irene screeched to the cowering teen.

"I know you won't kill me. Seriously hurt me yes, but never murder. We've known each other for that long. Conan stop your sister please." Yasue begs.

"It's has been a long time hasn't it?" Sakura says while looking around and glaring at some of the curious bystanders. Conan just nods his head.

"Yup it has been a long time. But will you get down Yasue I'm hungry because I didn't get to eat all my lunch. And no I will not stop my sister, you deserve being pummeled." Conan moans.

"Yea get down so I could murder you!" threatened Irene while waiving her fist.

"I agree with Conan. Get down or I will personally get you down." Sakura said in a low voice while cracking her knuckles.

Irene lost her anger when she saw Sakura. Irene and Conan backed away slowly because if Sakura is mad it's not a good idea to provoke her.

Yasue gulps and slowly climbs down the statue. When he touches the ground he looks to Sakura and backs away.

"Good. Now let's go to your house guys cause Toichi is sick and I don't want Sachiko to get sick cause I might have some of Toichi's germs." Sakura said to the twins. They all nod their head and started their walk to the Kudo home.


	6. After Work Woes

**After Work Woes**

* * *

_***Kudo Residence***_

* * *

Four teenagers open the door and walk in the house. "Kaa-san we are home!" the twins yell in unison. All four teens then start taking off their shoes.

"Man, it still creeps me out how you two always can say things in harmony." Yasue says.

"Yasue, it's just their twin telepathy thingy working again." Sakura tells him while hitting his head. Then the smell of baking comes to their noses.

"Man, what smells good?" Sakura asks.

Ran looks out of the kitchen into the hallway and sees the teens there. "Oh hey there. How was your day and why are you guys home early?" Ran asks while walking over to the teens.

"Well, some stupid magician thought it would be funny to paint the whole field pink making the school cancel sports for today." Irene states while glaring at Yasue. Yasue puts up his hands in defense.

"It's not my fault I was bored. You can't blame me if I want to release my artistic genius."

"Yea and painting the field pink shows what?" Sakura asks raising an eyebrow.

"That school is boring and they need to make things more exiting and extravagant." Yasue exclaims with a wide grin.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"That's already my answer! What else do you want?"

"Guys! Man I don't want an argument here so let's just do our homework? Alright?" Conan says.

"That sounds like a good idea but I have one question." Ran asks.

"What?" Irene inquires.

"Why is your hair purple Irene?" Ran asks with a small smile.

"WHAT!" Irene then runs into the hallway to check on the mirror and sure enough her hair was still purple.

Yasue was slowly tiptoeing towards the stairs. "YASUEEEE!"

"AEEEEEE!" Yasue yells and runs up the stairs. Irene runs back into the entrance and follows the screaming boy up the stairs bent on killing the boy. Conan and Sakura just watches the scene and Ran just starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Come on you two. I baked cookies; you might as well eat them before it gets cold." Ran says.

Conan and Sakura then looks to the stairs and towards Ran, weighed their options and went towards the kitchen.

* * *

_***Professor Agasa's Residence***_

* * *

There was a woman with short, brown hair wearing a lab coat sitting at a computer typing in some formulas when the doorbell started ringing.

'RING'

The woman sighs then saved her work. Then she walks over to the door. 'RING'

'RING' She opens the door grabs the hand that was about to push the button again and glared at the man straight in the eye.

"I heard you once; you do not need to do that again Kuroba." Ai said with a cold, flat voice.

Kaito yanks his hand away and hides behind his darker skinned companion. Heiji just sighs and looks over to the woman.

Hoshi starts barking and goes over to Ai. Ai just smiles and bends down to pet the dog and Hoshi then licks her face.

"Wow, it has been a while since I last saw you Ai-san." Heiji said while trying to shake Kaito off his arm.

"Oi, Kuroba get off of me."

"No, the creepy lady is still there." Kaito says. Shinichi then shakes his head and looks toward the woman.

"Hey Ai do you think you can do us a favor?" Shinichi asks the woman who stands up and starts wiping the dog saliva off her face with a handkerchief.

"Depends on the favor." Ai tells him.

"Yea we will get to that but can we go inside it's not safe to talk about this in the open." Shinichi says nervously while scratching his face. Ai just raises an eyebrow and walks aside for them to walk in without question.

They go in with Kaito still on Heiji's arm and they go to the couch and sit down. Hoshi on the other hand walks over to Heiji and sits by him. Heiji finally got Kaito off his arm and starts petting Hoshi.

"Well since you three are here do you guys want anything to drink?" Ai asks them.

"Well. I am a little parched. I would like-" Kaito started.

"Get all three of us water." Heiji interrupted. He then points over to Kaito with his thumb. "We do not want this idiot to get a stinkin' sugar high while we are here." Kaito just starts pouting.

"Okay." Ai said and walks over to the kitchen to prepare the drinks. She prepares the drinks and gives them their drinks and sits down in the single couch. She flicks her hair behind her shoulder and intertwined her fingers and leaned forward to look at them.

"So what do you three want with me?"

* * *

_***Kudo Residence***_

* * *

Conan and Sakura was happily eating cookies and talking with Ran. Sometimes the occasional thump came from upstairs but they ignored it and continued chatting.

"So you are telling me Yasue managed to paint his classmates clothing and hair different colors?" Ran asks.

"Yea, it was pretty funny but he didn't do those at the same time the first one was the hair change and that was during class. The second one was during lunch and he changed all his classmates clothing colors into some interesting patterns and colors. Irene's own was green with blue polka-dots. I still wonder how he did that?" ponders Conan.

"Come on now Conan he is a magician and even though I would never say it to his face, he is pretty darn good." Sakura says.

"Yea, I guess. But I think his dad is a better magician." Ran says with a thoughtful look.

"I remember Aoko telling me that Kaito-kun once let loose about three dozen doves inside their classroom and in the middle of a lesson no less. You have to wonder how he managed to sneak that many in without looking suspicious, right?" Ran asks the two teens.

They then start thinking about that when suddenly Yasue comes running in looking terrified, yanks Conan off his chair, and starts using him as a human shield from Irene.

"Oh, Yasue come over here so I can kill you." Irene says in a low, scary voice.

Yasue yelps and starts shaking his head. Conan on the other hand has a cookie in his mouth and trying to glare at Yasue but not succeeding due to the fact he is behind him.

Ran and Sakura watch the scene with a lot of amusement in their eyes. "Wow, you two act just like Aoko and Kaito-kun when they were younger." Ran comments with a certain gleam in her eye.

Irene and Yasue heard the comment. "Kaa-san/auntie!" And starts hotly denying everything Ran had said with huge blushes on their faces. Ran just smiles at them.

Ran tries to calm the tomato faced teenagers. "I'm just joking you two but I'm also telling the truth that they have done the exact same thing years ago and look at where they are now, happily married and with two children."

"Huh as if I would ever like this egomaniac, magician." Irene says with a huff.

"Yea and I would never like this very violent girl." Yasue replies while pointing to Irene.

"Who are you calling violent!"

"You, you maniac!

Ran just kept on smiling. _'Ah, just like Aoko and Kaito-kun back then.'_ Ran thought with a giggle. _'Just need to add a mop to the picture and you have an almost perfect double.'_

"Anyway do you two want any cookies? There are still more you know." Ran asks while waving a hand over to the pile of cookies.

"Alright, snacks!" Yasue exclaims and snaps his fingers. A puff of smoke later the cookies were gone along with the pitcher of milk and Yasue. Ran just sweat drops and Irene takes in a deep breath.

"YASUE!" and Irene runs out of the kitchen.

Ran then starts rubbing her ear. "That girl, I swear has Otou-san's lungs that is for sure." Conan and Sakura was doing the same thing, but also finishing their glasses of milk.

"Well, kaa-san thanks for the snacks." Conan says.

"Yea, auntie that was really good thanks. We are going to do our homework in the tree house kay." Sakura tells Ran.

The two of them heads to the front door and grabs their satchels. Then they walk back to the kitchen to go out the backdoor.

Ran just watched them go and waited till they got out of the door. When they left she walks over to the cleaning supply closet that was slightly ajar and opens it up.

Inside was Yasue eating inside with the cookies and pitcher of milk beside him. He looks up with wide eyes at being caught. He holds up the plate of cookies to Ran.

"Cookie?"

Ran chuckles at his behavior and motions with her head to get out of the closet. He swallows the cookie that was in his mouth and also picks up the pitcher and places it back on the countertop.

"How did you know I was in there?"

"Well the back door makes a noise when it opens and closes but I heard nothing. If you ran down the hallway, socks or not, we would hear the floor creak and also I always leave the supply closet closed and when I saw it slightly open I guessed you were there and I was right." Ran said cheerfully while poking his nose.

"Wow, so this is the famous Kudo Shinichi's wife." Yasue comments. Ran blushes at the complement.

"Well, I have been living with a mystery otaku all my life I guessed some of it rubbed off on me." Ran said sheepishly.

"Yea that's cool… Is it true that me and Irene act the same way as my parents did?" Yasue asks.

Ran giggled and ruffles his hair. Yasue let out a squawk at the gesture. "Yes, very much. It's so alike it's actually kind of scary."

"YASUE I HEAR YOU IN THE KITCHEN!" yells an irritated voice. Yasue's eyes go wide and looks at Ran.

"I estimate you have about ten seconds till she gets here." Ran tells Yasue while looking at an invisible watch.

Yasue makes a high pitched squeak and sprints out the back door making a lot of noise. Then Irene comes in huffing and looking left and right for the messy haired boy magician. "Where is he?"

"He went out that way." Ran says while pointing to the door. "But first grab some cookies and drink some milk for energy first."

Irene did as her mother said and runs out the backdoor. Ran just shakes her head and goes to close the door.

_'Yup just like Aoko and Kaito-kun.'_ Ran thought with a smile.


	7. The Discovery

**The Discovery**

* * *

_***Professor Agasa's Residence***_

* * *

"So you're telling me that the Organization is on the move again and you guys think they are going back in time." Ai states with a blank face.

The three other human occupants look at each other and slowly nod their heads at the woman. Ai just shakes her head and looks at the letter that was given to her earlier.

"Do you guys realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Yes we do Ai. But there is no other message from the letter." Shinichi points out.

"Humph…well what you say is true but there have been no projects within the Organization that researched time travel." Ai explains.

"Are ya sure? I mean you did only focus on one project and ya left the Organization after some time." Heiji counters.

"It's true that in my time with the Organization there has been no research on time travel." Ai tells them. Hoshi then barks at them.

"Hoshi sush." Heiji commanded.

"However, Hattori makes a good point. I did leave and they could have started researching such a phenomenon. They have researched a multitude of different subjects so I would not be surprised if they try something like this." Ai says.

"So time travel is a possibility?" Shinichi asked.

"It's only a possibility Shinichi. There are a lot of complications from such a thing."

"Yea Shinichi we do not want to disturb the time paradox laws or something." Kaito reasoned.

Heiji slaps Kaito on the head. "Aho this is not a sci-fi movie. This is the real deal and we have to stop them before it is too late."

"Hattori is right we have to stop them. We stopped them once before and we can do it again." Shinichi exclaims.

Kaito sighs. "Yea stopped them with barely the clothes on our backs and lives on a thread Shinichi."

"We need to figure out how they are going to do this, why are they doing this and what are we going to do." Shinichi starts thinking.

"Hopefully they don't change anything in the past." Heiji supplies.

"That's it!" Kaito shouts while pointing over to Heiji. Heiji just stares at Kaito with a confused look.

"What?" Heiji asks.

Shinichi catches on and starts going pale. "They are trying to change the past Hattori. For better or for worst. They are going to the time when the Organization was at its strongest and prevent it from ever falling."

"Wait to prevent it from falling you mean." Heiji's eyes go wide.

Shinichi just nods his head. "Prevent us from solving the biggest case of our lives."

Heiji just shakes his head and crosses his arms. "That case…Damn…that was hell Kudo. I wouldn't want to even think about it much less go back and do it all over again."

"We don't need to do it all over again just prevent them from preventing us." Kaito puts in. Then Kaito goes into thinking.

"Easier said than done Kuroba." Shinichi points out.

Heiji starts getting frustrated. "Well how are we suppose to do it? For all we know they could have already gone back."

Ai, who has been watching the whole exchange silently, speaks up. "If they have already gone back then there is no point in complaining about it. Nothing has changed yet so there is hope. We just need to go back and stop them."

"What confuses me is that why would they bother to send a letter of warning in the first place. Doesn't seem like their style." Shinichi said.

"Who knows? I doubt anyone would do this as a prank and it seems legit enough." Kaito said.

"Professor Agasa might have something on time traveling. I remember him going into it a couple of years ago." Ai tells them.

Shinichi perks up at the information. "Well it is better than nothing. Let's see it." Ai nods her head and goes to the basement to retrieve the information.

Hoshi's ears perk up and he starts barking and runs over to the back door. He starts scratching at the door and whines. Heiji stands up and lets Hoshi out to the backyard then sees Hoshi vault over the fence into the Kudo yard. Heiji walks back to the living room.

"I guess the kids are at your place Kudo cause Hoshi just went into your yard."

* * *

_***Kudo Residence Backyard-Tree House***_

* * *

"Phew done with homework." says a tired Sakura on a bean bag. Conan looks over to her from his sketchbook and blushes.

Irene glares at the messy haired boy next to her. "At least someone didn't mess with our study time." Yasue just rolls his eyes.

"Hey I could have bothered you guys but I needed to do homework as well Irene." Yasue explains. Then the two starts bickering.

Conan just sighs and looks to his drawing. It was a sketch of his companions doing their homework and working intently. Conan erases a stray line and looks over to the arguing pair. _'Can't they get along?'__  
_

"Wow another superb drawing Conan." Sakura said next to his ear. Conan jumps up from surprise and quickly closes his sketchbook.

"Sakura! Don't scare me like that and don't look." Conan then hugs his sketchbook to his chest.

"Aw come on Conan. We rarely see your drawings and you're really good." Sakura says with a wide smile and tries to snatch the sketchbook.

Conan shakes his head no while trying to keep the sketchbook out of Sakura's reach. He grabs a bag that he uses to hold his sketchbook and places the sketchbook inside. Irene and Yasue stop their arguing when they noticed the other two's movements.

Irene just shakes her head. "Sakura you are never getting that sketchbook from him. Remember?" Yasue starts laughing at the memory.

Sakura just blushes but continues her stalk towards her prey. "I know but I have made it my life's mission to grab his sketchbook once and for all."

"Eeeppp!" Conan gets bug eyed and climbs down the tree house. When Conan reaches the bottom he starts running towards the house with Sakura on his trail.

Sakura starts running after Conan when she suddenly gets blindsided by a furry, golden animal.

"Kyaaa!" Conan stops running when he heard Sakura yell and turns around to see Hoshi licking Sakura's face and Sakura trying to get Hoshi off. He also sees in the tree house window Yasue and Irene laughing their heads off at the scene.

"Hoshi! What are you doing here? …Hey! ... Stop licking me!" Sakura sputtered trying to get the hyper dog off of her.

Conan looks at the scene weirdly and starts walking over to it. "Why is Hoshi here?"

Irene and Yasue are already next to Sakura after their small laughing fit. Sakura manages to get the dog off of her. When Hoshi got off he starts going up to the other three and greets them.

"Hey Hoshi what are you doing here?" Irene asks the canine while bending down to pet him. Yasue and Conan starts petting Hoshi.

Sakura stands up and starts wiping the dog drool off her face with her sleeves. Then she glares at her panting house mate. Sakura bends down to her dog.

"What are you doing here boy?" Sakura asks while petting him behind one of his ears. Hoshi barks in response.

Ran comes out of the house to see what the commotion was and sees the teenagers surrounding Hoshi. "Huh?"

The teenagers look towards the confused woman. Hoshi runs up to Ran and starts greeting her. Ran bends down to pet the animal. "What are you doing here?" Ran asks.

The four teens go up to Ran and looks down at the scene. "I have no clue on who, how, and where Hoshi came from." Sakura announced.

The others just shrug their shoulders. Ran stands up. "Well since you guys are down here let's finish the cookies. There's more if you want."

"Yea let's go I'm starving." Yasue said and bolts into the kitchen. The others just follow with Hoshi in tow.

They sit around the kitchen island with a plate of cookies in the middle. Hoshi sits beside Sakura and starts whining.

"No Hoshi. Chocolate is bad for you." Sakura said to Hoshi. Hoshi then lies down beside her feet.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Dig in." Ran tells them with a clap and the four teens start eating the cookies.

"This is very good kaa-san." Conan compliments. Yasue and Sakura voice their agreements.

"Humm… th-…gfff…" Irene said with a full mouth. Ran shakes her head and pours a glass of milk and places it in front of Irene.

"How many times do I have to say don't speak with your mouth full or your going to choke Irene." Ran asks her daughter.

Irene drowns half the glass. "Sorry kaa-san but I was saying that the cookies are delicious." The other three nods their heads in agreement.

"I can tell. You four already finished the cookies." Ran said while looking at the empty plate. Ran takes the plate and places it in the sink.

"I'm boooooored." Yasue complains. Irene looks at him and rolls her eyes.

"I guess we should do something before Yasue explodes from boredom." Conan says while standing up.

"Yea let's go somewhere!" and Yasue leaps over the island. The other three teens and Hoshi follow Yasue to the front door.

"Make sure you guys don't get into trouble!" Ran says from the kitchen.

"We won't!" Conan hollers back. They put on their shoes and leave the house.

When they got out of the Kudo Residence they started walking aimlessly for a while until Yasue voices an idea. "Hey let's explore that abandoned house that's close to the agency."

"That place but why?" Sakura asks.

"Because it's an adventure! I mean I'm bored and I want to do something exciting right now and we have a lot of time!" Yasue reasons.

"Are you sure? I mean our parents told us not to head to places like that." Conan said.

Irene shoves her brother. "What are you scared?" Conan looks at her and shakes his head no.

"Then let's go!" Yasue proclaims dramatically.

They walk for about twenty minutes until they see the abandoned house. It's about two stories high with a lot of windows. The house was made of red bricks and had stairs leading to the door.

Conan looks at it and stays behind his sister. "Are you guys sure this is alright? I mean look at it. It looks like it could collapse anytime."

"Nonsense! It's been here for years and it looks sturdy enough." Yasue says with a smile. Sakura then walks up the stairs to the door and opens it. The door opens with a creepy creak.

"It looks safe and the coast is clear so let's go." Sakura said while walking into the house. Irene and Yasue go into the house while Conan hesitates before feeling something wet pokes his hand.

Conan looks down to Hoshi and gathers his courage and follows his sister and friends with Hoshi following.

"Whoa this is so cool!" Yasue said while looking around. Irene and Sakura agree while Conan stays behind them looking around frantically.

The four teens and their dog then starts walking forward and looked around. They go into the kitchen and see dust and spider webs all over the kitchen.

Hoshi is walking around sniffing things. Yasue, Irene, and Sakura look around the kitchen with the help of the light from the window. While Conan immediately went towards the window and stood by it.

"Okay we had our fun let's go." Conan said.

"Oh come on. We were here for barely five minutes scaredy-cat." Sakura said to the trembling Conan.

"Well I don't want to stay here another minute. I'm heading towards the living room where there is more light." Conan tells his companions.

Conan walks over to the living room. Then he spots a book shelf on the wall. He goes over and looks at the books. He then walks back then trips on the carpet and fell on his butt.

"Omff… Ouch. What the?" Conan looks at the carpet he moved and saw shine on the wooden floor. He moves the carpet and reveals a trap door. He tries opening it but it did not budge. He looks to the trap door's handles and sees a raven symbol on the handle. Conan then realizes that one of the books had a symbol like it.

Conan looks to the books again and finds the book. The spine was black with golden ornaments and a raven symbol in the middle. Conan grabs the book and starts taking it out but as he got half way he hears a click and he realizes he can't move the book anymore.

'_What was that? And why can't I take out this book'_ Conan wondered. Then he looks to the trap door again. _'I wonder?'_

Conan tries again and the door opens. He starts freaking out at the discovery.

"Uhhhh…Guys! I think I found something!"

* * *

**Long time since updates. I am so sorry fanfiction readers but here I am willing to continue this story!**


	8. In a Blink of An Eye

**In a Blink of An Eye**

* * *

_***Professor Agasa's Residence***_

* * *

"None of these notes make sense!" Heiji complained while throwing a sheet of paper towards the mess on the table. Currently the three males are looking at the Hakase's notes on time traveling and are getting nowhere.

"Ugg, too many scientific terms." Kaito claimed and slumps on the couch. Kaito then glances at Shinichi who was hard at work.

"How can you look at all this and not get a headache yet Shinichi?"

Shinichi looks up from the notes and glares at Kaito. "It's important that we get as much information as possible Kuroba. We need to be as ready as possible."

"Kuroba is right Kudo. I can't stand looking at another note and it's just a bunch of scribbles." Heiji said with a wave toward the papers scattered on the table.

Kaito glances around the room and notices someone is missing. "Hey where is the creepy eyed lady?"

"Sorry if I am creepy eyed." Ai said next to his ear in a monotone voice.

"Yahhhh!" Kaito starts flailing and falls off his perch on the couch. Ai looks at the magician on the ground with a blank look. Then she looks to the other occupants in the room.

"Well I tried to get in touch with the Hakase but he is still at the inventor's convention in Haido. He told me that he will not be back until tomorrow afternoon." Kaito picks himself off the floor and sits down in another spot away from Ai.

Heiji places his arms behind his head and leans back on the couch. "That's just great. The old man is the only one who can tell us what he wrote down in these notes of his."

"Are you sure he can't come any faster Ai?" Shinichi asked.

"If he can he would be already heading back here. He is presenting another invention of his."

Kaito just rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Yea, another invention that is going to blow up. Although…some of his inventions are useful."

"Now's not the time to criticize Hakase's inventions guys. We need to figure out how to stop the Organization." Shinichi then goes back to work at deciphering the notes.

"Well Kudo, what can we do now? We can't decipher any of these notes and it's our only lead." Heiji points out.

Shinichi looks up and sighs. "I know. I'm just very nervous right now. If we don't do this right we might do more damage than good." Shinichi runs one of his hands through his hair out of frustration.

"So what else can we do?" Kaito asks and then takes a sip of his water.

"I say we continue deciphering these notes until we get something useful." Shinichi said.

Heiji shakes his head. "Kudo we have been at this for hours and we did not decipher squat. I think it's best if we wait for ta Hakase ta tell us instead."

"I agree with Heiji." Kaito said while pointing at Heiji.

Shinichi realizing that they are correct sighs in defeat. "Alright. Let's wait for Hakase to return from his trip."

Ai then claps her hands to gain their attention. "I'll call the three of you when Hakase comes back tomorrow. I'll also continue looking through Hakase's other files just in case I missed something." Ai assured them.

"Sweet I can go home now!" Kaito said and made a graceful leap toward the door. The other two males follow the magician.

Shinichi turned around to look at Ai. "Make sure you call us Ai."

"Of course. I'm not that stupid." Ai told him. Shinichi just rolls his eyes at the comment. Then they hear a crash come from the direction of where the other two went.

"Ya ahou! Don't do that!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Idiots." Shinichi mumbles under his breath. Then he turns to Ai. "See you tomorrow Ai."

"See you later Shinichi." Ai replied and strode back to the basement. Shinichi left the house to see Heiji and Kaito waiting for him.

Heiji started the conversation. "At least we have a lead."

Kaito shakes his head in agreement. "Yea, it's better than nothing." Kaito then looks up to see a crow flying overhead.

"I guess but I have a feeling it's not going to be as easy as just asking Hakase." Shinichi said and followed Kaito's gaze.

"Nothing is easy Shinichi. Anything can go wrong." Heiji tells him while patting his shoulder. "Besides if something does go wrong all we have to do is fix it right?"

Shinichi looks at Heiji. "Sure Heiji."

Kaito looks back at his companions. "Well I better head home. Who knows what the devil child has done to Aoko by now?"

Shinichi looks at Kaito weirdly. "This devil child. It wouldn't happen to be Sachiko?"

"Yup! She is a devil in a cute body." Kaito confirms with a cross of his arms and a shake of his head. Shinichi and Heiji look at each other and shrugs.

"Whatever floats your boat Kuroba." Shinichi told Kaito.

Heiji starts walking. "I better head to the market. Toichi wanted ice cream for dessert."

"Awww. You're such a good daddy." Kaito teases in a high voice.

Heiji glares at the magician. "Shut up Kuroba." And he continues walking. Shinichi shakes his head at the antics of his friends.

Shinichi started walking towards his home. "Well if there is nothing to do I guess it's time to go home. See you tomorrow Kaito."

"See ya later Shin-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

**_*Abandoned House-Living Room*_**

* * *

"Whoa, never expected to see this." Yasue exclaimed when he approached Conan. Then he glances into the hidden door and sees a staircase. Sakura and Irene were not far behind with Hoshi next to them.

Conan stands up and looks at them. "Well what should we do?"

Irene looks at Conan and smacked him behind his head. "Isn't it obvious? We explore you dork." Sakura nods her head in agreement.

Conan started getting apprehensive and glances at the staircase. "Are you sure? I mean there can be anything down there…"

"It seems to be fine to me!" Yasue's voice yells from the direction of the staircase. Hoshi starts barking and runs down the stairs after Yasue.

"You idiot wait for us!" Irene yells after him and starts walking down the stairs.

Conan still looks nervous and started twiddling his thumbs. "Bu-but, we shouldn't go anywhere dangerous. I mean what if we get hurt or-" Then a hand clamps on his left shoulder. Conan jumps and glances back to see Sakura.

"Come on Conan. It's probably not dangerous and besides we're all here for each other." Sakura told him with a smile and patted her chest. Conan started blushing and luckily it was dark so Sakura could not see his face well.

Conan looks over to the staircase and then to Sakura. Then he nods his head. Sakura smiles brighter and walks down the stairs. Conan looks after her and starts following her.

* * *

**_*Beika Supermarket*_**

* * *

"That will be 303 yen sir."

"Alright." Heiji digs into his pockets and pulls out his wallet. Then he hands over the money and grabs his purchase which is a tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you and come again."

Heiji waves to the cashier and starts walking when suddenly two men in a black ski mask charges in. One of them was holding a gun, the other a brown bag. "Everyone get down and give us the money!"

Heiji just looks at the men then places his purchase next to him while he goes on the ground. _'Again really?'_ Then he reaches inside his jacket and fingers small, green capsules hidden in his jacket. _'At least I carry some around.'_ Heiji looks around and spots a broom with the shopper right next to him. _'Perfect.'_

The two robbers were currently trying to make the cashier open the register. They were looking away from the majority of the shoppers. _'Idiots.' _Heiji thought. Heiji stood up then whistled at the robbers.

"Hey ya bakas!"

The robbers look towards Heiji and the one with the gun points it at him. "Who are you calling a baka!" Heiji smirks and pulls out a capsule.

"You guys obviously."

Smoke fills the immediate area fast after he slams the capsule on the ground. Heiji grabs the broom and runs toward the robbers.

The robbers started panicking and looked in every direction blindly. Heiji comes up to them and swipes the gun out of the robber's hand then he goes to knock them out swiftly.

When the smoke cleared the two robbers were on the ground out cold and Heiji standing over them with a broom. Heiji walks over to the broom's owner and gives the broom back. "Here ya go." Then he strides over to a stunned cashier.

"Call the police and close ya mouth. Tell them about these two bakas. If they want my statement tell them ta ask me later." Heiji tells the cashier and walks over to the forgotten gun. He picks it up, puts it on safety and tosses it to the cashier.

"Make sure you keep that in a safe place and give it to ta police." Heiji then goes over to where he dropped his purchase. He picks it up and turns to leave.

The cashier got out of his stupor and realized he did not get the savior's name. "Wait what's your name?" the cashier asked.

Heiji looks at the cashier over his shoulder. "Hattori Heiji." and he continues walking leaving behind an astonished crowd.

* * *

**_*Abandoned House- Hidden Room*_**

* * *

"This is awesome!" Yasue said while looking around. Hoshi barks in agreement. Irene comes down and stops stunned by the room.

"Wow, that's a lot of things." Irene exclaimed while walking over to a table. Sakura comes next with Conan right next to her and both were astonished by what they saw.

Sakura turned to Hoshi. "Stay here boy." Hoshi sat down next to the stairs and responded with a bark.

The whole room had computers and gadgets everywhere. Some were blinking while others were beeping. Most of the equipment around the room was scattered about. There was one big, centralized machine in the edge of the room that caught the attention of the four teens.

Irene walked up to the strange contraption. It was blinking and it was connected to a ring like structure that is on the ground. "What is this thing?" Then she stepped into the ring.

Conan started fidgeting from his spot when he saw Irene approach the strange machine. "Don't touch it Irene. We don't know what it does and I don't want to know what it does."

Irene looked over to her brother. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, Conan. Don't worry."

Yasue walked over to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "When she says don't worry we should worry." Sakura started snickering at the comment.

Irene glared at the snickering pair. "I know you idiots said something about me! What did you say?!"

Sakura put up her hands to appease the angry Irene. "Calm down it's nothing serious."

"Humph, better not be." Irene said while crossing her arms.

Yasue walked over to the ring structure and started poking it. "This looks like something out of a Sci-fi movie." Then he walked over to a desk littered with other mechanical items.

"It seems like it." Sakura said. "I mean who would guess this type of thing would be under an abandoned house."

"Yea and in most movies something bad happens so I suggest we leave." Conan suggested.

"Come on Conan, be a man for once." Yasue said while slinging one of his arms over Conan's shoulder.

"For once I can agree with the baka magician." Irene said while prodding the machine connected to the ring structure.

Yasue looked triumphant and stood in a proud pose. "Yea agree with the ba-. Hey! I am not a baka magician."

Irene started laughing. Yasue started getting mad and strode over to Irene. "I am not a baka magician!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

Sakura walked over to Conan. "Don't let what they say get to you." Sakura told Conan.

Conan shook his head. "I try not to." Then he adjusted his shoulder bag.

Sakura started pushing Conan closer to the contraption. "Come on Conan just look, it's pretty neat." Then they stepped into the ring.

As Sakura and Conan came closer to the contraption Yasue decided to change Irene's hair color in a puff of smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared Irene's hair was neon blue.

"Yasue you asshole!"

"Hahahaha!"

Irene started punching and kicking at the magician while Yasue dodged nimbly around the berserk girl. Then Yasue dodged a kick and Irene hit the machine connected to the ring. Then Irene started chasing the wayward magician.

The machine started up with a noise unnoticed by the four teens and there was a flash of light.

In a second the four teens were suddenly gone. Hoshi, who was suddenly left alone, stood up, sniffed around and whined.

Then he bolted for the staircase and ran out of the abandoned house.

* * *

**Here is chapter 8 folks. Man this one was hard to write/type. It was hard but I like how it turned out. **

**Hope you all enjoy and please review! It gives me motivation to continue.**

***Xrem-1412***


	9. Afternoon Confusion

**Afternoon Confusion**

* * *

_***Kuroba Residence***_

* * *

"Finally, I got her to sleep." Aoko said while leaving Sachiko's nursery. She headed downstairs to start cooking dinner. She turned to go to the kitchen when suddenly a puff of pink smoke appeared in front of her. After the smoke cleared Kaito was there looking at Aoko with his hands behind his head.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?"

Aoko shook her head at Kaito. "Not really. It was actually quiet for once."

Kaito pouted at her answer. "What? Not excited that the world's greatest appeared on front of you?"

Aoko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kaito, I just got Sachiko to sleep. I'm tired."

"Oh. Are you? Let me fix that." Kaito suggested with a huge grin.

Aoko responded appropriately, a bonk on the magician's head. "You pervert, not now." Then she started to head towards the kitchen with Kaito following. As soon as they reached the kitchen Aoko started prepping for dinner while Kaito sat down at the counter.

After a couple of minutes Aoko gathered all the ingredients for her dish and put on her kitchen apron. She was cutting up vegetables when she realized Kaito was being quiet. Aoko looked at Kaito who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Kaito what's wrong?"

Kaito looked up when he heard his name and hesitated before answering. "Nothing Aoko." Aoko narrowed her eyes but decided not to continue. She went back to her previous task.

"You know Kaito, I'm here to lend an ear." Aoko told him.

"I know." Kaito put his head down on the counter. "It's just that I can't say anything yet, and it's best to stay quiet for now."

Aoko stopped from her prepping and approached Kaito and started rubbing his back. "Is it dangerous?" A couple of seconds past before he answered.

"Hopefully not … But if it comes to that I'll tell you everything."

Aoko sighed at Kaito's answer. "Okay I won't pry but make sure you tell me as soon as you can or else there is going to be a mop in your face."

Kaito chuckled at the threat and faced her.

"I know."

* * *

_***Streets of Beika***_

* * *

People were moving left and right to return home from a busy day at work. All of a sudden Hoshi rushed down the street weaving through the wave of bodies. Hoshi dodged left and right until he reached the Hattori residence.

Hoshi skidded to a halt, ran in through the doggy door, and bolted for the stairs into Toichi's open room. Inside, Toichi was playing video games when Hoshi jumped at him whining and barking frantically.

Toichi was very startled when Hoshi jumped on his bed. "Hoshi! … Hey calm down! … Be quiet! Mama's sleeping!" Toichi realized he was being loud clamped his hands over his mouth.

Hoshi on the other hand was frantic and started tugging the blanket off of Toichi's bed.

"Hoshi stop that!" Toichi ordered while tugging the blanket. When Hoshi continued, Toichi got off the bed and tried to get his blanket back. After a while Hoshi let go and caused Toichi to fall backwards on his butt.

"Ouch! Hoshi! What was that for? And aren't you suppose ta be with Papa?" Toichi said while getting up. Hoshi then started tugging on Toichi's pajamas and tried to drag Toichi out of the room.

Toichi wondered what got the dog riled up and started walking in the direction of the dog's tugs and exited the room. After Hoshi got Toichi out of the room he let go of Toichi's pajamas and ran down the stairs. Toichi went to the stairs and looked down to the front door to see Hoshi waiting for him by the door.

'_He wants me to go out?'_

Toichi looked behind him to the hallway and walked to his parents' room. He looked inside to see his mother sleeping soundly. Then he went to his room and changed into a simple shirt with jeans and grabbed a few essential items. Then he headed to where Hoshi was waiting for him and put on his shoes.

"Okay, I'll follow you." Toichi told the dog and opened the door for the both of them. Hoshi ran and turned left from the front porch. Toichi left the porch and was about to follow Hoshi's path when someone called his name.

"Oi! Toichi, where ta heck do ya think you're going?"

Toichi froze and looked behind him to see his father there, holding a plastic beg filled with something walking towards him.

"Ya know you're sick." Heiji reminded Toichi.

"Well, I feel better and I'm bored!" Toichi said quickly. Heiji raised an eyebrow at the answer and bent down to Toichi's level. He then placed a hand on Toichi's forehead.

"It seems your fever is gone."

"I told you I feel better!" Heiji looked at Toichi and Toichi was looking at him with big eyes. _'It wouldn't hurt for him to just play and he doesn't seem ta be sick.''_

"Okay. You can go but come back before supper. I bought your ice cream." Heiji told him while lifting the bag.

Toichi brightened up at knowing what's in the bag and hugged his father around the neck. "You're the best papa! I promise I'll be back before supper!"

Toichi let go of Heiji's neck and ran off in the direction Hoshi went. Heiji shook his head and stood up. _'Kids.'_

* * *

_***Streets of Beika- 20 Years Ago***_

* * *

The sun is about to set and people were walking along the streets. One of these people, Takagi Waturu, was walking towards a restaurant after a busy day at the police station.

'_Man, a murder, a car chase with Sato-san, and three reports. I need a break.'_

The police officer trudged past an alleyway on his way to his desired restaurant. As soon as he was a good distance away a flash of light filled it. After the light stopped, Yasue laid in a crumbled heap.

"Ohhh." Yasue said while shaking his head. _'My head.'_ Yasue looked around and then his eyes went wide realizing he is not in the right place.

'_What the? ... Wasn't I in the abandoned house?' _Yasue's head shot left and right. Then he stood up and realized he was in an alley. He looked behind him and saw a street light. He walked out cautiously and blinked his eyes to adjust to the light from the dim alley.

Yasue looked around and saw people walking minding their own business. Then he walked in a random direction to get a sense of where he is. _'Am I still in Beika?' _He encountered a newspaper stand with an old man managing it.

"Uh, excuse me? Are we in Beika?" Yasue asked the man.

The man raised an eyebrow at such an odd question. "Yes, we are young man. Why? Are you lost?"

"No, I'm just wanted a confirmation." Yasue sighed in relief.

Yasue was about to walk away when his eyes glanced at a newspaper. He wouldn't have paid it any mind until he saw the date printed on the newspaper. **'April 14, 2013'**

Yasue's eyes got wide and grabbed the newspaper to the confusion of the people around him and the stand's owner. He looked at the other newspapers and saw they all had the same dates. The high schooler turned to the stand's owner.

"Is this correct?" Yasue asked while pointing to the date. The owner blinked at him and nodded slowly.

Yasue turned pale, put the newspaper back and walked quickly in a random direction. He was shocked at the information he received but decided not to panic or else he would attract attention.

'_Oh man. What happened?! I was just in the abandoned house, dodging Irene near a weird machine. Then there was a flash of light and I appear in an alley. Then I see the date and it is 20 years off! There is no way this can be a prank. What is going on?!'_

As his brain was trying to make sense of what happened he did not see the man in front of him and bumped right into him from behind. The older male almost tripped but managed to catch himself before he fell.

Yasue looked up and realized he bumped into someone. "Oh man! I am so sorry I didn't see you there!" Yasue apologized while bowing.

The other male fixed his suit and turned around to the teen. He then noticed the teenager's uniform. _'A Teitan student?Ran-san's school?' _He realized the student was saying sorry.

"Ah. It's alright. It happens." The man said with a sheepish look and started rubbing the back of his head nervously realizing some people were staring.

Yasue looked up at the man and gasped in shock at the face. "Takagi-keiji!"

Takagi blinked at the outburst. _'How does he know my name? How did he know I'm a police officer? Have I met him before?' _

"Have we … met before?"

"Of course! Plenty of ti-." As Yasue took in the sight of the male in front of him, he realized the man in front of him was not the police officer he knew.

'_Wait a moment. The date, the buildings and Takagi-keiji not recognizing me. Wait, he looks younger ... The weird machine … Am I back in time?'_

Takagi got confused as the teen all of a sudden stopped talking and got a blank look on his face. He was about to shake the teen when it seemed the teen snapped out of it.

"Ah. No, we haven't met before. Hehe." Yasue said nervously. "You look like someone I know."

Takagi was not convinced at the answer. Then he took a closer look at the teen to see if he recognized the face.

'_His face looks like Shinichi-kun's but it's different. He knew my name and occupation. The way he said my name signifies he is familiar with me but I don't know him.'_

Takagi glared at the teen with narrowed eyes and crossed his arms. "Are you sure?"

Yasue's eyes got wide and started panicking. _'Calm down. Remember what dad said; Don't forget your poker face.'_

Yasue put up the calmest face he could muster. "Yeah. You really do look like someone I know."

Takagi narrowed his eyes at the teen in front of him. "This person looks like me, has the same last name as me, and is also a police officer?"

'_He really doesn't know me. Remember what uncle Saguru always says; When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. I really am in the past.' _Yasue laughed nervously. "Yea."

The two stood there until a grumble broke the silence. Yasue blushed when he realized it was him and laughed nervously. "I guess I'm hungry."

Yasue pulled out his pockets and realized he did not have his wallet. _'Darn, I left it in my bag … That is in the future.'_

"What are you hungry?" Takagi asked Yasue. Yasue looked sheepish at the man.

"Yea and I don't have any money."

Takagi blinked at the information. "Where are your parents?"

'_In Beika, 20 years in the future but I can't tell him that. Technically they are in Ekoda right now but if I did my math right they are still in High School and not even dating yet.'_

"Uh, let's just say I can't contact them right now."

Takagi narrowed his eyes at the teen but decided not to pry. "Well if you want I'm heading to eat at a restaurant and I can pay for your meal."

Yasue looked at Takagi in shock. "You will?"

Takagi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay with it. And it looks like you have no money. Don't worry. My treat."

Yasue grinned at Takagi. _'Nice as always.' _Then they started walking towards the restaurant.

"I didn't get your name yet." Takagi told the teen.

'_Well, my parents are not close and I doubt I would meet them in this area. I guess it would be okay to use my name.'_ Yasue smiled wide and did a dramatic bow to introduce himself.

"Kuroba Yasue, Magician."

* * *

**This chapter was very interesting. Teehee. **

**Yay! Progress! **

**It took me a while on how to decide to do the past scenes, but I got it! I am really satisfied on how this turned out. :)**

**I literally rewrote Yasue's and Takagi's scene 3 times before I got this.**

**Anyway, reviews would be nice. It's good motivation.**

***Xrem-1412***


	10. In The Dark

**In The Dark**

* * *

_***Abandoned House: Hidden Room- Future ***_

* * *

"What is this place?" asked a bewildered Toichi. Earlier, he chased his family's canine through the streets of Beika and wound up at an abandoned house. He was curious as to why Hoshi lead him into such a creepy looking place but did not complain when he entered into the hidden room.

Toichi looked around the room and saw many gadgets and items littering the room. The room was still lively with beeps and bleeps. "Man, this place almost looks like the Hakase's workplace." Then he walked over to a random table with a sparkle in his eyes.

Hoshi then nudged Toichi on the hip and looked towards the biggest machine in the room. Toichi followed Hoshi's gaze and walked up to the strange contraption.

"Whoa! This looks like something out of a movie." Toichi said in amazement. He looked around the machine and realized it was connected to a strange ring on the floor. Toichi started prodding the thing. Hoshi followed close behind and started whining.

"I wonder what it does." Toichi looked at it carefully and noticed a weird dent embedded on top of a red button. Hoshi whimpered and Toichi looked at the dog weirdly. Then he glanced back at the dent and glided one of his hand over the button.

"Looks like something hit this with a lot of force. Almost like the time when mama hurled papa into the wall. That was scarily funny." Toichi said with a laugh. Toichi started wandering around the room.

Toichi noticed the dust in the room and realized it has been disturbed. "Looks like someone has been here before me." He glanced back at the machine.

"I wonder if I can fix it!" Toichi said with a gleam in his eyes then he turned to the machine. "Just like what the Hakase does!"

He walked over to the machine with Hoshi and stood right in front of the machine. Hoshi was right behind him. Toichi tried to push the button but it was jammed. "I can't push the button down anymore." Toichi noticed a hammer and stared at it. _'I wonder?' _He brought it back to the machine and hoisted it over his head. Then he slammed the hammer down.

The button did not move at all. "Hmm … Nope." Then he tried it again with no results.

Toichi got irritated and tried to bring the hammer as high as possible. "Third times the charm." Then he crushed the button and it was hit with enough force that the hammer was stuck in place.

Toichi tried to tug the hammer out. "Ah, man. I can't get the hammer out." As he was pulling out the hammer he realized that there some wires attached to it. _'What the? Cheap junk metal.'_

"Wires? Really?" Toichi tried to pull the wires off but instead received a shock from the damaged material.

"Wahh!" Toichi moved away from the machine but tripped over the ring and landed in the ring.

"Oh. That hurts." Toichi said while grabbing his head. He looked to the machine and realized that it was starting to spark heavily and the rest of the room was considerably brighter and louder. _'Hakase always said not to touch exposed wires like that or else something will go wrong.' _Hoshi went up to comfort his friend.

"I don't think messing with that was such a good idea."

That was the last thing he said and regretted before a flash of light blinded him. The light engulfed both Toichi and Hoshi. As soon as the light faded the machine sparked then it spread around the room to the other machines. The room used to be a buzz of many sounds and lights but it dimmed and eventually darkened.

* * *

_***Beika Bridge- Past* **(1)_

* * *

Darkness has descended upon the residents of Beika. Andre Camel, a United States' FBI _(2) _agent,was waiting on the bridge staking out a building suspected of working with the Organization. It was nearly deserted with the occasional stranger walking by. As Agent Camel looked out towards the water flowing below him he heard a beep and felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone.

"Yea Boss?"

The voice of his superior, James Black, responded. "Camel, we have confirmed the Organization is not working with the company. You may pull out and return to your hotel."

"Okay." Camel looked towards the building he was spying on in frustration.

'_False information again and waste of time.' _Camel cut the connection and was about to head to his car when he saw a flash of light to his right. He looked and saw someone miraculously appear above the water. Then the person plummeted into the cold depths with a shriek.

"What the?" said a flabbergasted Camel, momentarily forgetting his previous frustrations. Then he realized the person was flailing in the water. He was about to jump in to save the person when the person swam towards the shore. Camel wasted no time and ran to help the stranger.

"Oh, man. I hate the water." said a soaked Irene. She stood up and started wringing her clothes to take out the excess water.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Camel hollered while waving a hand.

Irene looked to her left and saw the bulky man run up to her. "Yea. But I am not a fan of water." She then started squeezing her hair.

Camel stopped when he reached the teen and due to the dim light he could not see the teen. "What happened?"

"What did it look like?! I fell in the freaking water and it's cold!" Irene said while waving her wet arms around then shivered.

Camel wiped his face because he felt some drops from the teen's arms and tried to calm her down. "Hey, calm down. Look my car is over there and I can bring you to my hotel so you can dry off. My hotel is close by."

Irene crossed her arms and glared at the man. "And why should I trust you?"

Camel looked to the soaked girl and put up his hands to appease the teen. "I know you have no reason to trust me but I want to help you, honest."

Irene narrowed her eyes. _'I shouldn't trust him.' _Then she shivered, realizing it is very cold and she is wet. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt, he is trying to help me, and he doesn't seem bad.'_

"Fine. Let's go." Irene grumbled to the man. Camel blinked at such a response.

'_Teens.' _Camel thought and started walking towards his car. "Hey were your parents? I can bring you to them after you dry off."

Irene raised an eyebrow at the man but followed him at a distance. "Like I would tell you. I'm just going to dry off at your place then I'll go home by myself." Camel sighed at the answer.

"You should not be out alone especially since it is dark." Irene crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't care and I can take care of myself. Just because I'm a girl does not mean I am weak."

Camel shook his head, stopped and looked at Irene. "I never said you were weak."

"But you implied it."

Camel looked at the girl with wide eyes. "No. I know plenty of strong women but I think that a teenager in general should not be going around in the dark alone."

Irene rolled her eyes. "All I want to do is go to your place and dry off. Then I'll be on my merry way."

Camel sighed at Irene and continued to his car. "Can I at least know your name?"

"No." Camel looked back at Irene because of a sudden answer.

Irene glared at the man. "I'm not telling you my name. It is pointless."

Camel and Irene reached the car. "Alright. Then I'll tell you my name, Camel Andre. You can call me Camel if you want." Camel opened the car door and hopped in the driver's seat. Irene blinked at the man. _'Camel Andre? Isn't he an associate of tou-san?' _

"Aren't you coming in?" Irene went around and sat in the passenger side. Camel started the car and took off.

Irene looked out the window. _'I know that I was in an abandoned house, then a flash of light and I winded up falling into a river.' _Irene looked to Camel_. 'Then I meet one of tou-san's friends. Something is not right and I have a bad feeling.'_

Camel felt the glares of the person next to him. _'Who is she? She looks like Mouri-tantei's daughter, except her hair is blue for some reason.'_

"If it doesn't bother you, can I ask a question?"

"Depends on the question."

"Is your hair naturally blue or is it dyed?" Irene's eyes widened and she looked in the rear-view mirror and as Camel said her hair was as blue as the sky. Irene started getting red.

'_Yasue!'_

* * *

_***Kudo Residence -Future***_

* * *

Shinichi was in the library going over some old notes of the Organization. These files were under the most secure locks he can find. These files were the only ones in existence and Shinichi's personal notes.

"I thought I wouldn't look at these ever again." Shinichi sighed. He looked to his desk and saw a picture of his family smiling brightly. He picked up the picture and stroked the smiling faces of his family.

Shinichi placed the picture back on the desk. "What would you do to protect the ones you love?" Shinichi whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

_... "What are you doing here!"… "Get down!"… *Gunshot* … "Why?" … *Gunshot* … "Go –ichi." … "Don't! Shi-" … "Hel-! –chi." … *Gunshot* … "Shini-." … "Shinichi!"_

* * *

"Ran!"

Ran jumped back at the outburst and looked at Shinichi who just woke up. He was panicking and looking around the room with wild eyes. Then his eyes landed on her where he started calming down. Shinichi looked disheveled. Ran approached him slowly.

She came in earlier to check on him and saw him on his chair, thrashing a little, and mumbling. She realized he was having a nightmare and tried to wake him up.

Shinichi looked at her and started slowing down his breathing. She moved towards Shinichi slowly. "Shinichi, are you alright?" Then she placed some of her hair behind her ear. Shinichi stared at her in a daze.

"Ran?"

Ran looked at Shinichi and sat down on the arm of his chair. Shinichi moved his fingers through his messy hair and stared at Ran. "I'm sorry. I just…" Shinichi stopped speaking and looked at the ground in shame.

Ran shook her head. "It's alright. I guess you had a nightmare. You haven't had one in years." Shinichi looked at her.

"I haven't had that certain dream in years. It still was as bad as it was all those years ago."

"I know. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Maybe later." Ran was about to protest until she saw Shinichi's pleading look. She just sighed and stood up. Then she started walking towards the exit.

"Dinner is in a couple of hours." Ran said and looked at Shinichi with a sad smile that conveyed a lot of emotions. They stared at each other for a while until Shinichi shook his head in an affirmative way. Then Ran left the library.

Shinichi looked to the files and towards the door. _'I'm sorry Ran. I didn't mean to worry you again or put that look back on your face.'_ Then he looked to the picture of his smiling family.

'_But I promise to protect you and our family.'_

* * *

**Story Notes**

_**(1) This is a river that seems to run through the southern part of Beika. A younger Shinichi, Ran and Hakase came here solving one of Kaitou Kid's cases. **_

_**(2) FBI means Federal Bureau of Investigation for those who did not know.**_

**_Another chapter done. Looky! I finally reached chapter 10! Double Digits! _**

**_I had a hard time finding out how to introduce Irene into the past. Anyway I typed and now you received. _**

**_Also, as many people will know school is back and thus less time available to do things. Especially since I am a SENIOR! I have to do college applications, juggling three AP classes and an internship. What have I gotten myself into!?_**

**_Okay I finished my ranting. So enjoy the chapter and I promise to update as much as possible. And please review, it's good motivation._**

**_*Xrem-1412*_**


	11. Confusing Conversations

_**Hilo-**_Means speaking from the television

**Disclaimer: I think I said it before but I will say it again... Not mine. But the children and their personalities are.**

* * *

**Confusing Conversations**

* * *

_***Hattori Residence- Future***_

* * *

"_**You are the murderer!"**_ Heiji rolled his eyes at the television and leaned back on the couch.

"Ahou, it was obvious. They can't make up any good cases anymore." Heiji picked up the remote control and switched to a random channel. The smell of dinner drifted throughout the house and the only noises came from the television and kitchen.

"_**No! Don't leave me!"**_

"Heiji! Are the kids home yet?" yelled Kazuha from the kitchen. Heiji looked towards the sound of the voice then placed his attention back to the screen. The sounds of the kitchen was diminishing signaling dinner is done.

"_**Let me go!"**_

"No, but don' worry. I'm sure tha' they will come home soon. They know how to take care of themselves." Kazuha came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. She approached Heiji and gave him a good whack on the head.

Heiji's head jerked forward at the hit and rubbed his head. "Ahou! What was that for!?" He turned around and glared at Kazuha. She just shrugged with a sheepish look on her face.

"_**You shouldn't be so clingy."**_

"Sorry, force of habit." Heiji sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned off the television while Kazuha took off her apron and placed it on the other couch. Then she sat down next to the dark-skinned man. Heiji stretched and placed his arm casually behind Kazuha. A comfortable silence consumed the couple.

Kazuha then leaned in towards Heiji and giggled. "After all these years, ya still act like when we were teenagers."

The detective raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Oh? How so?"

"Well, even when we started dating you were always reserved about showing affection." Kazuha said while a soft smile spread across her face. "And it never really changed."

Heiji looked towards the roof, contemplating her words. Kazuha shook her head catching the silent message. "It's not bad and I rather like it."

Heiji looked back at her with a soft look in his eyes. "I like it too." Kazuha then placed her head on his broad shoulders.

"Did you ever believe that we would ever be in this situation? I mean, married for almost 16 years and having two kids." Heiji shrugged his shoulders, careful not to bother his wife's head too much.

"I bet the 17 year old me would never even think of it but now I can believe it." Kazuha chuckled at the response, listening to her husband's steady breath.

Heiji looked to his childhood best friend. "How 'bout you? Did you believe that that this would happen?" Kazuha lifted her head from her perch on his head.

Kazuha face heated up and tried not to look at his smirking face. "Well… I always wanted this but since you were so thickheaded about love I thought it would never happen."

"I wasn't thick-" Kazuha put up her hand to stop him.

"Before you go off about why you aren't thickheaded, I will remind you that you never knew what love truly felt like and according to Shinichi-kun you didn't know about your apparently obvious feelings towards me."

Heiji blushed at the accusation and looked away. "I am not saying anything." Kazuha laughed and pointed at his face.

"Aww, you're blushing." Kazuha teased and laughed even harder. Heiji stood up and strode towards the kitchen, head low and hands in his pockets.

"Shut up."

* * *

***Beika Supermarket-Past***

* * *

"Clean up, aisle 5." was the message that blared through the store's speakers. Many of the shoppers ignored it and continued on with their grocery shopping. At the back an employee heard it and went to the back no doubt to get materials for the mess.

A woman with dark hair and glasses was walking towards the exit of the supermarket just finishing her shopping. She walked out of the supermarket and shivered at the sudden coolness in the air.

"I should have brought a jacket." the woman mumbled. She then turned to the right and started walking with her groceries. _"What should I do for the class tomorrow? Maybe arts and crafts or music."_ She took a left at a side street with dim lighting.

While she was so caught up in her thoughts, she almost ignored the flash of light that appeared above her. "Hieee!" As soon as she looked up, a female teenager fell in front of her causing the woman to drop all her groceries.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her head. "Ouch." Then she looked in front of her and noticed a woman with groceries scattered around her. She looked at the odd scene and put the pieces together and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, man. I am so sorry! Here let me help ya pick up these groceries." The woman looked around and picked up her glasses that flew off when she landed on the ground.

"That is alright. I am lucky that I did not buy anything fragile." She looked to the frantic teen that was currently stuffing onions and garlic in a bag. Then the woman proceeded to help the by picking up the other bag.

"Still, I was taught that if ya do anything wrong, fix it."

"Do I hear an osakan accent?" The woman said while standing up while hoisting the bag to her waist.

Sakura nodded and stood up with the other bag. "Yea, but it's not as thick as my parents' accent. They grew up in Osaka. I just picked it up."

Sakura looked around the street for anymore groceries. "I guess there are no more groceries."

The woman smiled and nodded her head. "Yes that is great. I should head home now."

"Let me help ya with your bags. It is the least I can do since I crashed into you." Sakura said this and her eyes narrowed at what she said. _'I crashed into her? … Wait I wasn't even in a street last I remembered.'_

'_She doesn't seem like a bad kid.' _The woman thought while analyzing the teenager in front of her. "If you insist. My house is a couple of blocks away and maybe you can have dinner with me."

Sakura looked at the woman's smile and smiled back. "If I am not going to be a bother, I guess that would be alright." The woman nodded her head and started walking with Sakura right behind her.

'_Okay, the last thing I remembered was going into a hidden basement and pushing a reluctant Conan. Then there was a flash of light.'_

They walked out of the side street onto a brighter street and Sakura blinked her eyes at the sudden light. She looked around and realized she was still in Beika but…

"Why does it feel different?" Sakura whispered to herself. She looked to her left and saw the woman ahead of her. She lifted the bag higher and walked faster to catch up.

Sakura used her free hand and tapped the woman's shoulder. "Um. I have a question?"

The woman looked back at Sakura and stopped. "Yes, what is it?" Sakura paused for a second and took a breath.

"Uh… Do you know where we are?" The woman blinked at such an odd question and tilted her head in confusion.

"I am pretty sure we are still in Beika, young lady." Sakura nodded her head and looked around with a contemplative look on her face. The woman giggled at the face. _'That looks like Conan-kun's face when he is in a case.'_

"Since you asked a question, I think it is fair I ask one as well." Sakura looked back at her, disturbed from her thoughts.

"Uh, yea. Sure, I don't mind."

"What is your name?"

Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Hattori Sakura at your service." Sakura said while bowing, careful not to spill the groceries. Sakura stood up straight and smirked. "And I am a detective."

The woman blinked at the response. "You're a detective?" Sakura nodded with a proud smile.

"Oh. You're just like a student of mine, Edogawa Conan-kun. He is the leader of a group of young detectives in my class."

'_Edogawa Conan-kun?' _Sakura blinked and saw that the woman has continued walking. She walked faster. "A detective ya say? And ya are a teacher?"

"Where are my manners? My name is Kobayashi Sumiko. I am a teacher at Beika elementary school."

'_Kobayashi Sumiko?_ _Kyōtō Kobayashi-san? No wonder she looked familier but…' (2) _Sakura looked at Sumiko who was smiling fondly. "Wait. Your detective student is an elementary student?"

"Yes, he is. Conan-kun is very bright and mature for his age. I am the manager of his group the 'Detective Boys.'" Sakura looked up in thought, her feet moving on auto-pilot.

'…_Detective Boys, that was the group Ayumi-neechan said she was in when she was younger with Mitsuhiko-niichan, Genta-niichan, and Ai-neechan … Kobayashi-san, she is not an elementary school teacher, she is Beika elementary's Kyōtō…Edogawa Conan, they told me he died many years ago…'_

Sakura was jostled out of her thoughts when Sumiko stopped in front of a modest apartment complex. "Here we are. My apartment is on the second floor."

* * *

***Metropolitan Police Department-Future***

* * *

**'RING'**

"Hello, Metropolitan police department. How may I help you?" asked the operator. _(1)_

"_Uh, yes. Can the police come over immediately?!"_

"Calm down, sir. What is wrong?"

"_I found a dead body in a house that has been abandoned for a couple of years now!"_

"How did you encounter the body, sir?"

"_I- in the last couple of hours I saw four teenagers and a dog go into a house that has been abandoned for ye-years. Th- then the dog ran away from the place but came back later with a small child in tow… The child went in a-and none of the teens or child has come out. So I decided to check it out and found the body upstairs."_

"Okay. Can you tell me your location? I will dispatch a team as soon as possible."

* * *

**Case Notes**

**In the States, the emergency number is 911 for all services, ambulances, police and fire trucks. In Japan, it is 119 for ambulances and fire trucks, and 110 for police so any calls to the police goes directly to the police. **

**(2) Kyōtō means vice principal in Japan.**

**Author's ****Thoughts**

**School has started and it has been going well. Since I learned how to manage my time better I can actually do this story. I do not know in the upcoming weeks but I will try as much as possible.**

**I love the scene with Heiji and Kazuha. They have always been one of my favorite couples in the Detective Conan world. The scene with Sakura and Kobayashi-sensei was a tricky one but I managed. I like how it turned out. As for the murder scene...do not expect an elaborate was on how the corpse was killed. I am not Gosho Aoyoma, people.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated. They are great motivation.**

***Xrem-1412***


	12. Relevations

_**Revelations**_

* * *

***Restaurant-Past***

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" (1)

Yasue picked up the plate of sushi and chopsticks and dug in. Takagi looked at Yasue with wide eyes. _'Damn, he eats fast.' _Across from Takagi was Yasue, basically making the food on his plate disappear. _'He really is a magician.'_

"Ah, I think you should slow down Kuroba-kun."

Yasue glanced at Takagi briefly. _'It feels weird being called that.' _Yasue placed the chopsticks and plate of food on the table.

"You don't need to call me that, I prefer being called Yasue. If you don't want to call me that, at least call me Yasue-kun."

"Ah, but… Alright Yasue-kun."

Yasue grinned wide at Takagi. "That's better. Now come on eat your food, you are paying for it."

Takagi looked down at his barely touched sushi and started eating. A comfortable silence engulfed the two while they finished their food.

Yasue finished his food first and stared at the quiet man in front of him with boredom.

"Come on Takagi-keiji talk, I'm bored."

Takagi looked at him startled. He started scratching the his cheek. "Okay, how did you learn magic?"

Yasue leaned back on his chair and smiled. "My dad is a magician like his father before him. He taught me all that I know." Yasue said and stared at the ceiling.

"Can you tell me more about your father?"

Yasue inwardly grimaced at the question and looked at him. "It's something that shouldn't be mentioned."

"Why not?"

"First of all, you wouldn't believe me. Secondly, I don't even believe it all the way. Lastly, I think this is a bad dream." Yasue said while counting off his fingers.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"I'm pretty sure that telling anyone you are from the future warrants a trip to the insane asylum."

Takagi blinked at the response. "Fu-future?"

Yasue continued without realizing it. "I am pretty sure this is all a bad dream. So I will wake up in a bed because I hit my head on something after the flash… We should have listened to Conan." Yasue grumbled the last part.

"C-Conan?"

"Yup, and if in some weird twist this is real and I really am in the past then this is going to be one heck of an adventure." Yasue looked thoughtful for a moment and then mortified. "And I just said everything out loud, didn't I?"

Takagi nodded his head in response with wide eyes.

"You're right. That does sound outrageous."

"Ah, can you forget what I just said…" Yasue mumbled while hitting his head on the table.

"But for some reason I believe you."

Yasue looked at the police officer in shock. "You do?"

"It may seem like the most impossible thing to happen but it can explain some things like you knowing who I am. Also, as a police officer I have to keep an open mind."

"… You actually believe what I am saying? I mean that's great!"

"To tell you the truth, I had this very weird feeling that I know you somehow."

Yasue scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's great. But now I have a problem. I can assume this is not a dream but I don't know how to get back."

* * *

***Streets near Mouri Tantei Agency- Past***

* * *

"Oi, Ran don't you think that husband of yours should come back already?" Sonoko asked Ran with a smirk. The two female teenagers were currently approaching the agency.

Ran blushed as red as a tomato and glared at her smirking friend. Sonoko caught her glare and started giggling. "Sonoko! He is not my husband. We are just good friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But with the way you worry about him, I just assumed and stop lying, it's getting old." They both stopped at the crosswalk.

Ran shook her head in exasperation. "We are not married. It's just…I'm worried that's all." Ran saw that the light turned green and continued walking, trying to ignore her friend.

"I swear with all the worrying he puts you through he doesn't deserve you. Then if you are so worried, the next time he comes keep him here and make sure he can never leave again." Sonoko advised her friend.

Ran just rolled her eyes at the suggestion. "Easier said than done. I wish I can but…" Ran whispered under her breath.

"And while that detective freak is here I will smack him for making you worry so … What was that?"

"I didn't say anything Sonoko."

"No, I heard something. It sounded like a crash."

The two looked ahead and saw a familiar looking guy stumble out of the alleyway in front of them. He shook his head and dusted his bag. Then the guy started looking around and stopped his gaze at them.

"Shi-Shinichi?" Ran stuttered at the male in front of her. She got teary and stormed up to him. Sonoko was frozen and stared at "Shinichi."

"I thought you said you were on a case and can't come back! Now you're here!"

"Wa-wait. Yo-you have the w-wrong guy!" The guy said while waving his hands in front of him to try and appease Ran.

"I won't fall for that Shinichi!"

"B-but! Hieee!" The guy ducked under the fist aimed at him. He started dodging the punches and kicks quickly.

"You think this is a sick joke. Disappear and come back all of a sudden. Now you are claiming you are not yourself! And I worry over you!"

"Aieeeeeee!" As soon as he got the chance he ducked and ran away.

Ran realized too late that he got away and was nowhere in sight. "Hey! Get back here you baka!"

Sonoko stared blankly at the scene. "What just happened?"

* * *

***Andre Camel's Hotel Room- Past***

* * *

"Are you alright in there?" Andre asked Irene who was in the bathroom drying off. All he got was a muffled response.

"I'll leave some clothes in front of the bathroom." Andre put down a set of female clothing. _'I am so glad Jodie-san leaves some clothes just in case.'_

Andre headed towards the living room and sat down at the couch waiting for Irene to come out. He picked up a newspaper and started reading.

A couple of minutes later Irene walked out into the living room drying up her hair. She was also carrying her damp clothes. "Is there a way for me to dry these off?"

Andre looked up and put down the paper. "I'll call room service and ask them to dry those off." Andre walked over to the phone and called room service.

While Andre was calling, Irene went out to the balcony and looked over the sights of Beika. "It looks the same but feels different." Irene whispered.

'_What the hack happened? How did I land at in the Beika river? I swear I was in the abandoned house chasing that doof.'_ Irene headed back inside and sat on the couch.

"Hey, are you alright?" Irene got startled and quickly turned toward Andre.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry… Something has been nagging me since I saw you."

"And what would that be?"

"Are you related to someone named Mouri Ran?"

Irene looked at him weirdly. "You know my mom? … Wait, why are you using her maiden name?"

Andre blinked at the response. "Ran-kun doesn't have kids. She also is not married the last I saw her."

"Wait, what?" Irene went into thought and something clicked in her mind. " … What is the date today?" Irene asked slowly.

"April 14, 2013" Irene's eyes went wide and started gaping. Andre looked startled at the face.

"That is the date, unless something is wrong with it."

"This better not be some sick joke because I'm not laughing."

Andre picked up the newspaper and looked at the date. "I am pretty sure that the date is right. I got this today."

"That's not right it's supposed to be April 14, 2033!"

Andre blinked at the outburst and looked at her with narrow eyes. "2033? That is 20 years from now, young lady."

"I can do math! It's just not right!"

"Okay, let's start form the beginning. You are telling me that the date is off by 20 years, am I correct? " Irene nodded her head in confirmation.

Andre looked at the girl. "You are also saying that Mouri Ran is your mother, even though she is not married."

"She is my mother and she is married."

"I can't deny that you look very similar to her but it's like you're from the future."

Irene leaned back and her eyes went wide. "I..I think I am in the past! It makes the most sense."

Andre crossed his arms and looked towards Irene. "It seems farfetched… Then prove it, if you can I'll believe you."

Irene shifted in her seat a little and went into thought. She looked at Andre carefully and her eyes went wide.

"Your name is Camel Andre right?"

"Right?"

"Okay, you are an American that came to Japan with the FBI." Andre's eyes went wide. "You are an agent trying to take down an organization nicknamed the Black Organ…."

"That is confidential information. How do you know about that?"

"Because my dad told me. Wait, confidential? That information is not confidential. It's common knowledge. It's even in the textbooks. The case you did is one of the most famous cases in the world."

Andre stared at the girl in shock. "Who are you?"

'_I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him. He seems as confused as I am. Now that I know he is an FBI agent, he can be helpful.'_

"Kudo Irene. I'm a high school detective."

* * *

**Story Notes**

**(1) Traditional way that Japanese thank the one who made the food.**

**Author's Notes**

**I am so happy that so many people supports this story. I never would have thought this idea would ever be accepted. I have to tell you making these scenes are so difficult. I have to literally bounce around so many ideas to make sure it works and makes sense. I wanted to do more but I don't have time. I have college applications and AP classes that is really wearing me down. I am surprised I found time for this story. I guess after November 30 I will get more time. (For those who don't know most college applications are due November 30)**

**Reviews gives me inspiration and motivation to continue writing the story. I actually want to know what you guys think. Is the story going to slow or should I put another thing? This story can go so many different ways.**

** Actually, one of these scenes was inspired from a review I received. Thank you Guest! And yes I read all the reviews for inspiration if it can give me some. You guys can also PM me, I will always respond I promise.**

**I'll try and update soon and I promise to make it longer!**

***Xrem-1412***


End file.
